Lost Heir
by FearlessWind
Summary: "They say destiny has its ways to lead us to our chosen path, and we have to stick to it no matter what. This is how destiny changed six lands and every one of their people, including me". Runo Misaki and ordinary farm girl from the Haos land is chosen alongside her new friends to stop the emperor Zenoheld and find the lost heir rightful to the throne.
1. Start of an Age

_**Chapter 1: Start of an Age**_

A kingdom divided in 6 lands named Pyrus, Haos, Aquos, Subterra, Ventus and Drakus each one of them with their respective kings and queens, representing all of the six elements fire, light, water, earth, wind and darkness, all of them ruled by one powerful king and queen from the ancient land called Vestoria. The world was full of happiness and peace, well that was until a tragedy fell upon the ancient land.

One dreadful night happened, and everything vanished like nothing lived in that territory. Like something ate it whole, and leaving only behind the rests of the land of Vestroia, the castle was left almost destroyed and a few corpses were left behind. And all of that happened because of one man named Zenoheald, a malicious man that served the king and the queen. They trusted him only receiving death from him and by the death of both of them he became the new ruler of all the land.

After the horrible news they received the rest of the lands, they separated from each other, giving no connection to each other. The new ruler decided to take this situation to his advantage and started to conquer one land by one, taking first hold of the Darkus land and leaving the other five to their own protection and to constant threatening by his evil minions. But hope was not lost, it was rumored, that before the ancient land was destroyed, the king and the queen had a child, the next heir to the throne, and that it also manage to escape and was kept safe all this time in one of the six lands, but it was still unknown if thiswas true or not, but at least the people had something to hope for, that this dark times will soon be over.

* * *

A loud sound of a patting foot interrupted the silence. This tapping came from a man sitting kind of impatiently in his throne. He had dark skin, and white hair, he looked like he was in his forty's or fifty's. He was wearing a long red cape over his shoulders and a dark blue suit with golden stripes on the edges of the arms and legs. There was this large room, and on top in the back there was the man in his throne. There were soldiers placed all over the room, each one in the separation of the windows, which were about 12 from each side, all of them covered by black curtains. The soldiers were firm and were holding their swords up high. Then a sound of someone running came into the room until the doors were shot open, revealing a 16 year old blond with big purple eyes. He was tall and he was wearing a kind of prince outfit. It was a long and blue cape that went over his shoulders and a white suit with black stripes on the arms and on the pants. He got a face from exhaustion from so much running. He came in the room and the doors closed once again. He started walking down the room until he came to full stop in front of the man in the throne. He kneeled down in front of the man, just showing the man smiling at his presence.

-Father, we have gathered useful information from the resistance base placed on the Pyrus land.- the son of the man said in a loud and clear voice to the man, to just hear him snicker more. The man made a gesture with his hand telling him to keep on going.

-I am afraid the rumors that have been spreading are true, the heir is still alive- the boy said still kneeling down and scared from the reactions of his father to that last statement. And in fact the man got a devil and serious look on his face by that notice.

-But- the boy quickly said before receiving a slap in the face by his father- on the upsides, I think I know exactly where we could find the heir.- he said now looking at the man or his father, but he in response just shot him daggers telling him to shut up now.

-You think?- The man finally spoke up and just said that question in a slow and deadly tone of voice, making the boy flinch, but he quickly regained his composure.

-Yes father, he or she can't hide forever, and besides I think it is more possible to find the heir in a Haos land or even in a Darkus land, making resemblance that the past kings were from Haos and Darkus, and since we have already conquered the Darkus land the only option left is in Haos.- he said to his father, gaining from him a nod. It was the truth, they didn't know if the heir was a boy or a girl or even if he had powers or not. What were the possibilities of finding "it"? Still they had to keep on looking so the prophecy wouldn´t come true.

-Fine go look for the heir in the Haos land, a group of soldiers will accompany you.- he started saying and by that the boy stood up and was about to turn around until the man spoke up again

–But if you don't find him or her, don't dare to come back- he said in a cold tone not even caring for his own son.

-But what if I do find the heir?- the boy asked kind of innocently to his father.

-You know what to do- he said with an evil smirk just making the boy smirk too. He quickly left the room and leaving his father in the throne room. The man stood up and sighed at what had just happened, remembering some past memories that brought him that room. He started snickering to himself, by just remembering the past kings from Vestroia.

-I'm sorry Claire, you know I have to do this- he said to himself, and by just pronouncing that name he remembered his crush, the past queen of Vestroia and he was just the new emperor from there, the man named Zenoheld.

* * *

A ray of light from the outside illuminated a room, revealing a face from a light blue haired sleeping girl. She slightly opened her big aquamarine eyes, but quickly closed them, and turned around from her position on her bed, and that caused her falling to the floor and made a loud thud all over the room.

-Runo, are you okay? - a feminine voice was heard from downstairs, making the girl named Runo groan.

-Yes mom, I'm fine! - she said annoyed from her fall of the bed. She sat up and looked at her bed once again, it was complete mess.

She just groaned again just by looking at her bed, she quickly stood up and took a look around her bedroom. It was not a fancy one but it had what she just needed, a bed, a wooden wardrobe, a little coffee table, a yellow carpet on the floor, a pillow left on the floor, beside the bed was a window covered with white curtains and a door was on the end of the room, leading to the rest of the house. She picked up the pillow and placed it on the bed, and then she opened the window, revealing bright rays of sunshine, covering all of her face and her room. She smiled a bit and looked outside. She was seeing the little village in which she had grown up all of these years. It was a little town named Wardington that belonged to the Haos land, and was connected by a river to the Pyrus land.  
Wardington had little houses, and the people who belonged there, were farmers, and dedicated to agriculture, and to the north of this village was another village that dedicated to the mining and jewelry most. But, even if in Wardington they were farmers, they lived a happy and peaceful life there, all of the people that lived there knew each other. The only thing that was bad about that little village was the treatment to women. Usually women couldn't go to work as farmers, they had to stay in their houses and take care of the children and the house. Also in the village they had the tradition that the women couldn't decide which person to marry, that was a decision that was made by the father of the girl, and that usually the women married the man her father liked, by the age of 16.

This was something that made Runo hate the village. She wanted to be able to do whatever she wanted to do, she didn't want to have kids at such a young age, she wanted to be free to decide if she wanted to get married or not. By the thought of it Runo just frowned and walked to the wardrobe to change of clothes. She changed to more normal clothes for her, but to the village she was a complete freak show, since women wore only long dresses, but to Runo dresses didn't suit her well, she hated them, but still she had to wear them, so she added a little something. Instead of being a long dress, she cut it making it end to her knees and making it comfortable to walk in. The dress was mid short sleeved, and the sleeves were in color white. The rest of the dress was in a color of yellow and brown. The bottom part of the dress was yellow, while the part of the corset was brown, and the sleeves were white. After she put on her outfit, she picked up a pair of brown boots and wore them. She was about to leave her room until she remembered about her hair, so she went quickly to her table and took her brush, and brushed elegantly her long and blue hair, and then tied it up in a long ponytail, and then left the room.

She went downstairs, and looked around the room. It was a large room, had two doors, one leading to the kitchen and the other one outside. It had a couple of tables all around the room, and had a little bar right next to the kitchen with some chairs around it.  
The room was all empty and she was surprised that the restaurant had no customers yet. Runo's parents owned the restaurant in town named "The Misaki's" it was the best one in the city just because of the bar, so many people went there to get relaxed after a hard day of work.  
Runo got to the principal door and saw at the sign that was hanging in it, from one side said Open and the other side said Closed. So from the outside the sign said Closed and from the inside said Open. This made Runo curious, she didn't think of an excuse of why was the reason for the restaurant being closed.  
-Hey mom- Runo said still standing at the door.  
-Yes Runo dear?- her mom said from the kitchen. She was cooking something from the sweet and tasty smell that was surrounding all of the room.  
-Why is the restaurant closed?- she asked curious.  
Her mom came out of the kitchen. She was a woman with long and blue hair, big piercing blue eyes, and she looked like she was in her mid-thirties. She was wearing a long, short sleeved, emerald dress and a pair of golden flats. The dress had some golden patterns that made the dress even more beautiful.  
-Well you see honey- she started saying in a worried and concerned tone, but Runo already knew what was she going to say.  
-OH NO! NO WAY! I AM NOT MARRYING ANYONE!- she yelled furious at her mother. That made her mother worried more, she knew her daughter was still very little to think about marriage but she had make that decision at the same age Runo did, and she didn't had the chance to protest.  
-Runo, honey, relax a bit- she said trying to calm down her furious daughter but that just made the teenager more furious.  
-CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!- she said pouring her heart out. She wanted to cry so bad, maybe that way she will convince her mom of canceling the wedding, if not she was already planning on what to do.

Her mother approached Runo and was planning on hugging her until Runo took some steps back. This took her a back; she thought that her daughter will be affected but not like that.  
-Runo- she started saying looking at the girl's eyes, and she just found in them sadness and sorrow.  
-You just don't understand do you?- she said at the verge of crying, and she looked at her mother. She was about to cry and she did wanted that warm hug, but she just couldn't bare it, she wanted her freedom and maybe this was the only way. She took the handle of the door, making her mother gasp as she found out what she was planning. Runo snapped her head up, with tears falling from her eyes and opening quickly the door, hearing jus her mother screaming her name and running after her.

Runo got outside and ran to the barn they had, she reached there and quickly opened the doors of it. She ran to the last stable and opened quickly the door. She got in and took a bow and her quiver full of arrows that were hanging from the right side of the stable. She turned around and found that her mother was calling her but she was far from where she was. She turned around and saw a palomino horse that was lying down on the ground. The horse looked at her with her big black eyes, and she looked at her with her watery aquamarine eyes. She gave her a kind and small smile to her, making her get up and walking towards her, and she just nodded in response, like she knew what the horse was saying. She quickly took the saddle that was lying near her, and placed it on the horse, alongside the saddle pad and the bridle. She then heard her named being called by two people from outside the barn, her mom and dad, so she just quickly placed the bow and arrows around her shoulder and dragged her horse outside. Her parents looked at her with big wide eyes and ran at her. She hopped on the back of her horse and nodded at her, and she looked to her and then back front. She saw her parents approaching to her, and the horse just whinnied, stood up in two legs and then took off at full speed towards the exit.

As the horse was just about to get out of the barn, her father stood in front of the entrance, and if he wouldn't move in a few minutes he was going to get hit by the horse. But the horse instead of stopping, he ran even faster and Runo leaned in to the horse's back and then a few inches from her father, she ordered the horse something.  
-Jump Epona! Now!- she shouted the command at the horse, and the horse did as told. She jumped over Runo's dad and got out of the barn safely. After leaving the barn, Runo ordered Epona to stop, she did, and then the blunette looked back at the barn and caught a glimpse at her parents, and they got worried eyes on their faces as she was just furious at them.  
-Hiya!- she shouted and Epona took off. She just managed her name being said behind her and the wind just hitting in her face. Epona kept running and running inside the village, she was heading towards the forest that was near the exit of town. As they were getting there, Runo managed seeing some faces from the villagers, they all had disappointed look on their faces or just managed to let out a gasp from their mouths, but Runo couldn't care less for their faces or their thoughts, she just wanted to get out of there.

Just as she was a few miles away from the gate that separated the village and the forest, she managed seeing some villagers gathering up in front of her trying to stop her from going, since her father was a very influential man. They thought that Runo for sure would stop and go back to her house, but they thought wrong.  
-Faster Epona!- she shouted at the horse making the men scared. The horse speed up and now was more faster than ever. The men standing a few feet away from Runo started to flee their positions, but some were still standing in a horizontal line. This made Runo frown but she still had something in mind.  
-Epona turn right!- she ordered and the horse did as told and turn her direction to the right, making the villagers in front of her gasp. The only thing that divided the village and the forest was big fence that was placed all over the town; even though it was 7 feet tall she was hoping that Epona would jump it. Just as she was getting closer to the fence she saw some big barrels that were around the part of the fence she and Epona were going to use, so she thought that maybe Epona could climb it and then it was just easier to jump the fence, she just hoped Epona wouldn't back down.

But then out of the sudden Epona stopped making Runo fall.  
-What was that for?!- Runo shouted as she stood up and took a stance in front of Epona -We have to get out of here quickly!- she said almost shouting, then she turned around and saw that a couple of the villagers running towards her, and she started to panic. -Come on Epona let's go!- she said taking Epona's bridle and trying to pull her towards the fence, but Epona just fought back and took steps back making Runo fall on her butt once again.  
-Fine! Don't accompany me!- she said furious at her horse. She stood up, placed once again her bow and quiver on her shoulder and started climbing the barrels. She was almost on top but Epona whinnied and that make her turn around and she saw a couple of villagers gathered around just behind Epona but leading them was her father and her mother. She started climbing up the last barrel and she got to the top of the fence. She looked at the other side and saw that there was the river then next to it was the forest. She looked back once again and she saw that her father and a blond boy were now climbing up the barrels, she just gulped down. She didn't want to stay but she didn't want to jump to the river too. Just as her father was a few barrels down from her, she took her bow and placed and arrow on it. Everyone was shocked at was Runo doing.  
-Stay back!- she ordered her father and the blond boy he was with. The boy was shocked at the actions of the girl that he was supposed to marry or in other words capture, he just stood there and looked at her dad, and he was more shocked to see that her father was just calm, and her mother too, they knew Runo wouldn't hurt anyone, that is how they educated her.  
"What to do?" Runo thought to herself. She had many plans before but she didn't expect that Epona would've stop, now her only plan was escaping.

Her father now was about to climb the last barrel just when Runo shot the arrow in the barrel making her dad stop and look at her. Runo just saw his eyes full of shock and then she turned around and jumped.

_**Runo's P.O.V**_

The last thing I remember was when I jumped from the fence and I heard my dad screaming my name with the top of his lungs. I remember seeing his face with a preoccupation look, also by his side it was standing a blond boy with big purple eyes, he was looking down at me and I noticed something strange just before I fell in the water, he was smirking, and that made me afraid.  
I felt the water, a very cold one to say, was now all over me. I had jumped and now I was inside the river trying to fight the current. Of course I hadn't remembered that the river had strong currents which they connect to each other and into the end it was a big waterfall.  
I was truing and trying to get out of the current and to fight against it, but it was just useless, it just made me go deeper and deeper into the river. Then I was pushed down by the water and then I couldn't breathe anymore, I was still in the water since I jumped. I got out of the river and gasped a lot of air but then the water pulled me back in. I took a quick glimpse around and I had no idea where I was now. It was a part of the forest I have never seen before, it was full of trees and bushes everywhere and the lake was in the middle.  
Still I was struggling, because to that part the current was now stronger. Also I was running out of air and I wanted to get out of the water and take a deep breath of air, but then I was pulled back in deeper and I felt something hit my head and then everything went dark.

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN! I know I promised to update my other stories, but I have just been dying to publish this story, I know I don't know that much of the Middle Ages and stuff, but I thought that those times and bakugan, also involving a little of fantasy could make a great story. I hope you lik it as much as I do. Also please review this story and tell me what you think and what sould I change about it, I just want to know your opinions in this one hehehe. Well then, I will let you sleep by now. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Meeting a Friend

_**Chapter 2: Meting a Friend**_

"Great Runo now you're dead" I said to myself "If you listened to your parents and marry that blond creep then you would be alive right now, but NO you wanted to run off and then your only friend that is a horse left you behind and you are DEAD!" I kept saying to myself. Everything was still dark and I didn't even know where I was. Maybe I was in heaven or in the limbo, even worse I could be in hell for all of my irresponsibility's. "God Runo, you never had a friend or even a boyfriend and now you are dead, great that life you lived" I kept saying, but then it started to get strange. I started hearing some footsteps coming and some rustling like the grass. Then I had this terrible feeling that someone was behind me even though I am sure I was dead.

-You haven't woken up kid?- A male voice said to me. It was strange that I was hearing someone talk to me again, guess there are more people in here with me.

-This won't be pretty- the voice said, and it left me with a huge doubt. "What the heck is he talking about?- I said to myself. But then I understood what he said.

I felt a cold tingling feeling all over my face, like cold water with tons and tons of ice cubes. Like back at home my mom did the same when I didn't get up to do my chores like picking up the food of the horses or feeding the chickens . Yes my house was some kind of farm. Anyways back to the present I felt this ice bucket in my face and I shot my eyes open. I saw a boy, around my same age like 16 or 17 years old. He was kind of tall from my point of view, he had a brown and messy hair and brownish and reddish eyes, and they were kind of hypnotizing. He was looking down at me; his hands were holding an empty bucket.

"I guess he really did pour that water on me" I said to myself. He was just looking down at me like in shock or maybe ... Amazed? I looked closely at him and noticed that he was wearing some kind of light brown ripped pants, a white buttoned shirt, a red unbuttoned vest over the shirt, a black belt on his pants and some black boots over his ripped pants. He looked just like from a farm or even some kind of black smith family where they make weapons or things that involve the metal of steel or something. Anyways I looked closer to his belt and saw that he was carrying a knife and a sword. From that moment I shrieked.

-AAAAHHHHH!- I screamed at him and he dropped the bucket. Before the bucket hit me I rolled on the grass I was laying on and I quickly stood up. He looked kind of startled and reached for his sword. That scared me even more so I reached for my bow that originally was on my back alongside my quiver, but I didn't find it.

I took a quick glimpse at my surroundings and found out that I was at a part of the forest I have never been. But, near a campfire that was set my quiver with my arrows and the bow were near it, so I made a run for them. The boy saw my movements and ran at me. I managed to grab my bow and an arrow and placed it correctly, but he also managed to take out his knife and twirled me around placing his knife at the back of my head. Lucky for me I managed to point the arrow at his forehead. We were really close from each other, our noses were about to touch and we breathed on to each other, but I couldn't back down, if I did then he would probably kill me. But just as I thought that he backed down, just like he read my mind, he took several steps back. With this I managed adjusting my aim at his forehead. "Maybe he backed down, but I won't" I said to myself.

-Don't worry, I won't hurt you or kill you- he said calmly, just as he dropped his knife to the ground. I was kind of startled by this, because I didn't know if I could trust him or not, but I kind of doubted.

- Just trust me- he said to me, and held his hands up to his head, and placed them there, and smiled. This made me blush inside, but I kept my stance. "He looked kind of cute... SNAP OUT OF IT RUNO!" I said to myself "But I can trust him, I can feel it" I said to myself. So I lowered my bow and arrow but still the arrow was placed in my bow. He just smiled, but he didn't approach to me.

- I don't want you to kill me so I'll stay here- he said to me. I kind of smiled to him and sat down on the ground.

- Fine by me- I said to him resting on the ground, he just smiled at me.

-The name's Dan- he said to me extending his hand at me- Nice to meet you umm?- he then said, I supposed he wanted to know my name too.

-Runo, my name is Runo- I said to him and smiled. We shook hands, both of us smiling- Nice to meet you Runo- he completed the sentence.

He sat in the ground in front of me and he started looking around and then he started talking.

-So, Runo right?- he asked, and I just looked at him without saying a word, and he got the message- Right, so I got a question for you, what the hell we you doing back in that river?- he asked and I had totally forgot about that matter. "He is right, how the heck did I get here?" I said to myself, deep in my thought.

-I'll respond your question if you respond mine.- I said to him, and he just nodded at my statement. -How the hell did I get here?- I asked him and he just started laughing, like laughing hard and what I had said wasn't even funny. -What's so funny?- I asked kind of confused. He stopped laughing and looked at my face.

-I found you on the river, kind of ...-Kind of what?- I interrupted him - ...wet, very wet- he started laughing at that word and my cheeks were burning up, red like tomatoes I could feel them.

-What do you mean by wet?- I asked getting up and getting angrier and angrier with every second that went through.

-Well, let's just say that you should not wear red bras with a white shirt.- he started laughing and I just looked down at my shirt. I managed seeing my red bra through it.

The next thing I knew I was on top of Dan beating the hell out of him. I wasn't hitting him so hard; if I did maybe I would make him bleed. There was no blood left but I did left him some bruises in his body.

-YOU ARE A PERVERT!- I shouted at him as I still was on top of him, hitting him with anything I found on the ground.

-Hey! It wasn't my fault you were wearing red bras- he said covering his head from my hits. -Hey that hurts!- he said.

I was still hitting him, just when he rolled over and pushed me off of him. I fell to the ground and it was kind of soft, guessed it had rained or something. Anyways, just out of the blue something or maybe someone landed on top of me. I felt that someone pinned my wrists to the ground. I was closing my eyes but I opened them and guessing my thoughts Dan was that someone I just met and he was on top of me.

-Stop it!- he said to me, looking straight into my eyes. I felt my blood rushing over to my cheeks, this was kind of unexpected.

-GET OFF OF ME!- I shouted my lungs at him, and I started to struggle to get his grip off of me. By the time I started doing that, he tighten his grip onto my wrists, it was starting to get uncomfortable and kind of awkward.

-Stop it!- he shouted once again at me and now I stopped struggling and looked directly at him and only at him.  
He also stopped moving around and looked at me. We both stopped and we looked at each other, deep into our eyes, me into his red brownish eyes and him into my aquamarine eyes. He started leaning in and just when he was about to reach my lips, we heard something on the bushes. He stopped and looked upwards and I was just blushing from the position we were in.

-Hey get- I started saying but he placed his hands on my lips, probably meaning for me to shut up.

-Shh, listen- he ordered me and I took the orders. I did have a very good sense of hearing but with all this distractions and him I wasn't able to concentrate.  
We started hearing more and more rustling around us and the situation was getting more and more awkward. I wasn't able to see a thing since Dan was blocking my whole view.

But then just as quickly as he had pinned me to the ground he stood up, and pulled me up, he took my left hand and pulled me behind a tree that was nearby. My back was now on the tree trunk and he was right in front of me but very close to me and my body. He placed his hands on the tree trunk and he closely looked at me.

-What the hell are you- I started saying quite loud but he quickly shushed me by placing his hand on my mouth. I was about to bit him but I thought that it would be rude for me to do that, but heck he was harassing me and stuff.

-Look just listen to me for one second, this is not what you think- he started saying in a quiet tone, in a whispering tone- just don't get me wrong, I am not trying to rape you or stuff- he said looking in my eyes, and I could feel that he was actually telling the truth. But still I he wasn't trying to do something what was he doing anyway.

-Shh, here they come- he said as he got closer to me and our faces were just inches away from each other. "This is getting really awkward and weird..." I just thought about what was happening.

But I kind of heard like someone else was, were we just were, in that part of the forest. And I heard a rustling just from where I first met Dan, and I heard a conversation being held by two men.

-I swear I saw someone here- he said in a frustrating tone. He had a rough and harsh voice.

-I totally saw them too but heck where did they hide?- Another voice said, of another man but he had less rough voice. "God, that means they saw us!" I kind of thought, and I looked back at the brunette in front of me, but with the eyes told me to stay silent and keep listening, and I did so.

-There was definitely someone here- the one with the rough tone said, let's call him man#1 and the other man#2.

-How can you tell?- The man#2 asked the other.

-Because they left their stuff all over the place- the first man said out loud. "Oh shit! They will take my bow and arrows" My mind started telling me "Like heck that is going to happen!" I said, and just as I was about to bite Dan on the hand and run to my bow, he kind of predicted what I was going to do, so he moved closer to me, so I wouldn't be able to move or get out of his grip.

-MOVE!I -I said kind of loud, but he did got the message and he just said NO with his head and I just shot him daggers with my eyes. Then the men started to talk once again...

-Yes, someone was here, look they left a bow and arrows- The man with the rough voice said and I clearly heard him pick up my bow and that is where I pushed Dan aside and got out of our hideout.

-NOW YOU ARE DEAD! PUT MY BOW DOWN!- I shouted just as the couple of men looked at my direction, the one with the rough voice with my bow on one hand and the other was about to pick up my arrows. But I looked closely at the men, and they were wearing clothes or more like uniforms, from the palace, that means they are probably soldiers from the palace, from our dear and awesome ruler. Their uniforms, were kind of weird it had colors like purple, blue and black, and The couple of men were kind of they were like the ones the soldiers of middle age wore them, some black boots, a purple and with black stripes all over the pants. A black long sleeved shirt and over it was a blue with black vest and over the back they wore some kind of black cape. And over their heads they wore helmets, so you couldn't clearly see their heads, they seemed kind of tall, and were really in shape. They looked at me but then they looked back at Dan who was right beside me.

-You are really retarded now aren't you?-Dan said to me at my ear. I just smiled at his remark.

-What if we don't put it down?-The man with my bow said. I just frowned at that statement and both of the men felt like they smirked at my expression,

-If you don't put it down, I will have to beat the crap out of you!- I shouted at them, while I just crossed my arms over my chest.  
-Well that statement doesn't sound lady like- The man with the arrows said and that just made me explode. "FUCK THIS SHIT, I'LL JUST FINISH THEM NOW!" I said at myself and before I knew it, I ran at both of the guards and I knocked down the one with the arrows. I did the same as I did with Dan, I twisted his wrist and pinned him to the ground, making him shout in pain.

-SAM HELP ME!- The one who I pinned down shouted at his companion. But just as he was about to launch at me, Dan got in the way with his sword.

-Two versus one girl doesn't seem that fair- he said smirking, while he gave the first blow with his sword and the other man dropped the bow and took out his sword, and they started to duel, with Dan having and upper hand.

While that was happening, me and the other guard we were struggling, I managed punching him on a cheek, and while he was knocked down for some time I was about to grab the quiver of arrows, but just as I was about to grab it but then the other guard came back and he slapped me in the face and turned me around. Now he was on top of me and my arrows were just centimeters away from me, but I couldn't reach them because the man took my wrists and pinned them to the ground. I screamed. I screamed hard, making Dan turn slightly towards me and managing seeing the scene. He was about to run towards me but the other soldier flung his sword at the brunette, making him snap out of his thoughts and blocking the sword, making and X with both swords.

-Your fight is with me, so leave your girlfriend alone.- the soldier #1 said to Dan in a creepy tone, just making Dan frown at that statement.  
While that was happening, I was in trouble that man I don't know what he was planning to do yet but it brought shivers down my spine.

-Now I'll teach you some manners girl!- the soldier on top of me said and I began once again screaming. I thought quickly and brought my leg towards my stomach before he could do anything. And before I knew it I kicked him, hard in the stomach, he was sent back and got off of me, somewhat unconscious at what had just happened. I quickly took my bow and I looked around to find my quiver. I saw Dan and the other man fighting and seeing Dan having a hard time.

"I have to help him in some way possible" I said to myself and while thinking I saw my bow near the other soldier that Dan was fighting. "So I have to go through their fight to get my bow" I said in my head. "Well here goes nothing!"

I ran towards the soldier Dan was fighting and the man noticed this so he flung his sword at nothing making Dan trip and fall down. Then the soldier turned towards me and he was once again about to flung his sword at me, but that didn't stop me and I kept running until I saw my bow behind the man, so I ran faster at him and just when he was about to slice me with his sword, I glided on the ground and passed between his legs which were greatly opened. I quickly did a roll on the ground and I took the bow. I stood up as quickly as I could and placed an arrow in the bow and turned around. I was about to shot anyone who would come near me or Dan. Then just as I turned around with my bow prepared I saw both of the soldiers holding up Dan with their arms, just as the one taller held a knife near his throat.

-Drop the bow or he dies- he said while a wild snicker crept up on his mouth.

-Well fuck- I said to myself still pointing the arrow towards them and thinking just what to do. "I have to rescue that idiot in some way I can" I said to myself. Then I saw he started to move, he opened his eyes and looked a little foggy, and I managed seeing some blood in his lower lip, from that punch the guard gave him. He started to look around until his gaze fell upon mine. I froze for a moment, clearly seeing in his eyes worry.

-RUNO!- He shouted my name at the top of his lungs, he started struggling, and I managed seeing the guard tightening his grip on him and moving closer the knife to his throat.

-DON'T MOVE DAN!- I shouted back at him, and he seemed to notice the tension of the situation so he did as told, and stopped moving.

-Now that you have woken up- started saying the guard that had his hands free –Drop the bow and we won't hurt him- he said in a cold and harsh tone.

-And how do I know you will keep your promise?- I shouted back at him. I clearly knew that anyone who was allies with the emperor could not be trusted. It was that and in my gut something told me to not trust the guy. I kept thinking of a plan to save Dan, but nothing popped into my mind, until then I remembered a trick or maybe a way to distract someone. "You got only one shot at this Misaki" I encouraged myself. I tighten my grip at the bow and sighed making all of my worries fade for a second, just so my plan could work.

-Are you dropping the bow, now?- the guard asked once again, gaining a smirk from me obviously.

-Heh, in your dreams- I said quiet, but making him able to hear it. I let go of the arrow and it shot right in the target I have predicted. I had shot the arrow at the soldier's hand, the one with the knife, making him drop the knife and yell in pain. I quickly took out another arrow from my quiver, and before the other soldier could react, I shot it at his leg, making him cry in pain once again. Both of them fell to the floor and Dan just stood there amazed at what I had just done.

-What? Surprised a girl just saved you?- I asked him, while I placed my bow over my shoulder and my hands on my hips. He just smiled at me. He looked at the guards once again, and well they were still crying in pain and the arrows were still inside their bodies. Dan ran up to me, took my hand and kept running. Both of us kept running and running until we lost sight of both of the soldiers.

-That was a close one!- Dan said as he panted from running too much for his liking. I just laughed, completely forgetting that he was still holding my hand.

-You bet! If it wasn't for me you'd be toast by now!- I said as I kept laughing, he just gave a glare but also started laughing with me.

-Thanks for that one- he said as he looked at me; I just shrugged my shoulders in response. Then I remembered the hands, and just as I let go of his, he let go of mine. I quickly felt how my cheeks were turning to a deep shade of red, and you could see in his face that his cheeks were also red, from blushing.

While that happened, I quickly smelled something strange at the tip of my nose. Forgetting all about what had just happened with Dan, I started sniffing and sniffing, getting the scent. I smelled something burning, like wood being burnt down. Then I felt Dan's gaze and his face confused.

-Don't you smell that?- I asked him kind of concerned. He shrugged his shoulders, and then quickly started sniffing too. I saw how he stiffed when he got the scent in his nose also.

-Smells like something is being burnt down- he said in a cool and calm voice – Like wood is being burnt, Is that what you were smelling?- he asked me in a concerned way and I nodded back at him. "I can't help but feel that something is not right back at home" I said to myself as I crossed my arms over my chest, just hoping that nothing bad happened back in Wardington.

-Look Runo!- Dan said at me, making me snap out of my thoughts, just as I turned my gaze towards where his finger was pointing at.

-What is it?- I asked as I got to his side.

-Look at the sky near those trees- he said as he looked back at me.

-Well the sky is getting dark, meaning nightfall will come down- I said bluntly. If that's what he wanted to tell me, then that's a waste of time. He just shook his head side to side, and pointed once again at the sky.

-Look above those trees, what do you see?- He asked slowly, like he was teaching a kid how to solve a math problem.

- Well I can see that the sky is… orange?- I said, just as the last part I questioned it. I was sure that the sunset had already passed, so this had to be another thing. –What does that mean?- I asked as I turned my gaze at him.

-It means that something is burning in that part of the forest- he said concerned, and that is where I understood where he was going with this.

-Let's go check it out!- I said as I started running towards that direction, just getting my name called back by that brunette. I could still see the orange in the sky getting closer and closer with every step I took. Just as saw completely what was burning down, I had completely left the forest, and I was on the bridge that connected my town with the forest. I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my eyes, it felt like a nightmare was happening to me right now. "This can't be…" I said to myself as I froze at the scenery that was shown before me. I heard some footsteps coming at me but I was still in my own world of thoughts.

-You sure run fast for a girl- Dan said while he looked at me, and just when he saw where was I looking, his mouth widen quite a bit. -…What… what happened here?- he said still in awe from what he was seeing.

-I don't know- I said just as I was about to burst into tears – Wardington is… completely in flames- I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

That was what I was looking at. My own town consumed by the flames. I could hear people screaming and crying all over the place, and all of those people I knew who they were and I perfectly knew their lives, what had they gone through and what they were constantly suffering about. But this was different, I was for certain that everyone would be shocked to see what I was seeing if that was happening to their town, but that image was just so… painful. I could perfectly see the entire town up in flames and people running all over the place, some children and some adults, not knowing what to do. And then there was me, standing at the bridge with a guy I just met, and also not knowing what to do, but maybe to run. Run and maybe being able to run into a neighbor or to my parents, and getting the hell out of there. Yes, that was exactly what I was going to do. I planned on getting Epona back, getting mom and dad back and leave to who knows where so we could start our lives once again. But, boy how wrong I completely was, everything was going to change after that, of that I am certainly sure.

* * *

**Here's chapter number 2! I know it is a bit cheesy from all of that DanXRuno stuff, but I just adore them, and I had to get them together or get them to like each other in some way, so don't blame me! More characters will be in the story ahead, for now it is just Dan and Runo. Anyways thanks to EmpressPyrus for being my first reviewer! Glad you liked the story and I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, I promise! One more thing before I go, Christmas is like in 8 freaking days! I just love Christmas, eve though here in my country it doesn't snow at all... PLEASE REVIEW!**

** PEACE OUT!**


	3. The Hidden Truth

**_Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth _**

"How did I even get stuck in here in the first place?" I asked myself as I cursed under my breath the soldiers who were pinning me down on the floor of my own home and were trying to tie up my wrists on to my back. I looked at the man before me, the same blonde who I had encountered the day before when I jumped into the water. I forgot that detail, it has been a day since I had run away from home, and yeah it didn't last long until I saw my town in flames. "Please Dan be safe" I prayed in my thoughts. I specifically ordered that doffus to take Epona and leave quickly so I could get to my parents and the discussion went on like this.

**_FLASHBACK_**  
_Tears kept running down my cheeks as I kept seeing how my town was being eaten up by the flames. I felt so vulnerable and weak at that moment, I knew there was nothing I could do to save the people of the town, and so I just stood there, frozen by the scenery unfolding in front of me. I could feel how my legs were giving up on me as I quickly fell onto my knees. I kept crying not ever noticing how Dan's gaze was upon me and how he's eyes were filled with worry and angst. He quickly ran at my side when I fell to my knees. He placed his hand around my waist, and I couldn't care less at the moment. With his other hand he started to stroke down the hair coming out of my pony tail.  
_

_-Calm down Runo- he said softly in my ear. But with this sentence it just made me cry more and started sobbing. I turned my head so I could look at him and I saw how his eyes were locked into mine. He didn't say anything and I didn't want him to say anything; he just gave me a sad smile and kept looking at me. I let out a sob and buried my head in his chest. I didn't manage to look at his expression but I felt as he hugged me tightly and how water came out flowing from my eyes and his shirt became wet. I was still in trance, while we were in the middle of the gate that divided the river and my town, sitting there, me crying onto the chest of a boy. I couldn't care less about what will the town people thought of me as I was crying with a stranger. I didn't saw how some people came running to get out of the town, but I could feel their feet running through the wooden bridge. I don't know how long Dan and I stayed in that position, but we were like that until I heard the cry of a horse.  
_

_My eyes widened as I heard that sound "I know that cry" I said to myself. I snapped my head up and earned a weird and blushing face from Dan in response. I started to look in every direction possible until I heard that cry again. I started standing up but the horse where nowhere I could see, I only managed seeing houses burning down and people running around. And there it was once again, I started taking some steps forward until the cry was heard again.  
_

_-Epona! - I shouted my horse's name as I started running forward. I managed hearing Dan calling out my name, but I needed to find my best friend first, but before I could keep on looking I felt a strong grip on my right arm and I couldn't move after that. I felt how the person, who had a grip on me, turned me around revealing who it was. As expected it was Dan's grip on my arm. I looked at him with fury and anger in my eyes for him stopping me of keep looking for my friend. I saw that in his eyes in some way he felt the same way but also worry was in his eyes.  
_

_-What were you thinking idiot? - He asked as he took my shoulders and shook me up. I tried pushing him off of me but his grip became stronger and stronger. "I need to find Epona, and then deal with this later" I thought and did that first thing that came to mind. I raised my hand and before I knew it I slapped his cheek. He looked taken aback but still had his grip on me.  
_

_-Let go off me! - I shouted at him with a harsh tone and started to punch him, with my hands clenched into fists, in his upper chest. I looked once again at him as I stopped punching and saw in his eyes hurt and more worry.  
_

_-I need to look for my horse and my parents! - I told him as I kept my tears away from falling of my eyes once again._

_-Are you out of your mind?!- He started shouting back at me -You'll get killed in the fire! - He shouted as he locked his eyes on mine. I was the first to break the eye contact as I looked at the ground beneath us.  
_

_-I need to get them out of here- I said quietly at him with a sad tone. I felt how the tears were forming in the tip of my eyes but I wasn't going to let him see me cry once again. Then I felt the grip on my arms disappear. I looked back up and saw Dan backing away from me as he took a couple of steps back.  
_

_-Fine then- he started saying as his tone of voice was a cold one. I felt as if the man before me was not Dan; it was another completely different person. -If you need help, don't look for me- he finally said as he turned around and started walking towards the wooden bridge. I just managed seeing his figure moving slowly away from me, now I felt horrible. "He was trying to help and you pushed him away" A voice said in my head "Now you are lonely as always".  
_

_I was about to give in, to what the voice was saying, but then I remembered that my family and Epona were in trouble now, so I couldn't be thinking about my problems, I will solve them later as time wants it. I began once again my quest to find my horse but it was kind of difficult since I couldn't see clearly as the whole town was in ashes but the main street was divided in two, you could take left or right and those rods divided in two or three and so on. I heard Epona's cry again and I was sure that I wasn't that far. I took the turn to the right and kept on running as I saw all of the crops and houses burning down. I managed seeing in front of a pub a couple of me trying to calm down a horse. I didn't recognize it at first but then I heard that cry again, and it was coming from that horse.  
_

_-Epona! - I shouted and ran towards my horse. I saw how the horse stopped struggling and the four men surrounding it turned around to look at me. I stopped on my tracks when I saw who they were. They were soldiers from the palace "What are these guys doing here?!" I asked myself. I had already encountered them once with Dan but it was strange seeing them in here, at my town.  
_

_They started smirking at each other and I felt a shiver come down my back, but I wasn't going to show them my weak side, so I took out my bow from my shoulder and placed an arrow on it. As soon as I did that, the soldiers took out their swords, so I needed to act quickly, so before they could even take a step forward, I shot an arrow at a man's arm, making him scream in pain. I took out another one and shot another man in his knee, and he fell back. The other two looked shocked so now they started running towards me and I took another arrow and shot it at the man's leg. Only one was left, but he was way too close to be able to shot another arrow at him. He was only about 5 meters away from me, and my mind went in blank since I didn't know what to do. Until I got out of my thoughts I felt how the soldier had pushed me to the ground. I quickly turned my head around as I saw how an amount of blood splashed on the ground from the guard that was now lying on the ground. I saw how the soldier was still alive and breathing, but he had a big cut in his chest. Then out of nowhere I felt a grip on my arm, once again as it pulled me up. I turned my head to see the person who had almost killed the man on the ground, and who is pulling me now and I just smiled at whose familiar face was.  
_

_-I thought you had left- I told the person holding my arm, as a grin plastered my face.  
_

_-I couldn't leave you here to die, now could I? - Dan said as a grin appeared on his face, like the side of the Dan from a couple of minutes ago had disappeared. "Even after what he said and what you did, he's still here Runo" another head, different from the one before, said. And without thinking it twice I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him as much as I could. I could tell he was now stunned and blushing, because he took a couple of minutes to correspond the hug. We stayed like that a little amount of time, because I felt the respiration of someone else behind me. I let go of Dan and turned around, Dan's arms still wrapped around me, and I turned just to encounter my horse behind me._

_-Epona! - I shouted my friend's name as I wrapped my arms around the horse's neck and Dan let go of me. The horse just neighed in delight the moment I hugged her, and I felt how she placed her head in my hair. I just giggled at her actions, and pulled away from the embrace.  
_

_-How was mom and dad after I jumped?- I asked with a worry tone, already knowing Epona wouldn't respond me, but I saw how her eyes saddened as I mentioned them. -I see, figures- I said as a sigh escaped my mouth and I started to pat Epona's head. Then I saw how her eyes shifted from mine to Dan. I turned around and saw Dan kind of stunned by my reaction of seeing the horse.  
_

_-Epona this is Dan, Dan this is Epona- I said with a smile on my face, I saw how Dan's eyes were showing something weird but then a smile appeared on his face. I turned my head to see Epona and saw how she was expecting Dan to do something, which was until Dan's hand moved to Epona's head to pat her.  
_

_-Hey there little fella- he said with a smile and patted her head. I saw how Epona's eyes shone delight and she cry in delight.  
_

_-Seems you two can get along- I said as I now remembered the scene before me. The village was still in flames and I didn't know where my parents were, so I definitely needed to look for them. "Okay Runo, they now like each other so you have to get them out of here" I thought. I couldn't leave them here; I needed to get them out of here. Them and the village, they needed to get to the village across the forest in the Pyrus land or getting to the Haos capital which was the other way around.  
I was in my thoughts until Dan placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him and I saw that both he and Epona were having worry in their eyes.  
_

_-What are you thinking Runo? - Dan asked to me with a concerned tone.  
_

_-It's nothing really- I said and I saw how Epona just rolled her eyes, yes she can roll her eyes, since she has seen me do that quite some time with my parents.  
_

_-Okay I give up- I said as I threw my hands in the air. I took some steps forward making Dan remove his hand from my shoulder and gave my back to them, I started to wiggle with my fingers and that usually happens when I am nervous. I let out a sigh from my mouth and then turned around.  
_

_- You two need to get out of here and take the villagers with you. I'll stay and look for my parents. - I said as I looked at the ground.  
_

_- Could you even get more stupid?!- Dan shouted furious at me -You think we will do that?!- Dan said as he got closer at me. "Great now what" I knew these two were stubborn and I wouldn't be able to convince these two but I needed to try.  
_

_-Please! You need to get these people out from here! - I said as I looked at Dan now. He knew I was right in that so he didn't reply anything. That was until Epona approached us and she licked my cheek. She knew I didn't like that so I turned to her and saw in her eyes that she was alright with my plan. I know this sounds crazy, but I have been with her since she was born, so now I am able to know in some way what she thinks, even though it sounds crazy I can. So I nodded my head at her, like telling her to go with Dan and get the village out from here.  
_

_-Dan I need to look for my parents- I told him as I turned my head towards him with a serious tone.  
_

_-We could look for them together- he said as he gave a small smile.  
_

_-This is a situation you don't want to get involved- I told him as I placed my hand on his shoulder. -Go with Epona and get the villagers out of here- I told him and I saw he was about to retort something but I cut him short -Promise me that- I said as I looked into his eyes. I managed seeing that he was really worried "Is he worried for me?" A voice rang in my face, making my cheeks go red as tomatoes and I turned my face to the ground.  
_

_-Are you blushing? - Dan asked as he searched for my eyes. I heard how he was holding back his laughter but still it was audible, and for that reason my cheeks turned to different shades of red. -You really are blushing- he said with an amusing tone. I couldn't take anymore teasing so I smacked him in the head making him whimper in pain.  
_

_-Stop it you idiot! - I said as I placed my hands on my hips and my blush disappeared as quickly as it had appeared "He just had to ruin the moment didn't he?" I thought.  
_

_-That hurt Runo! - He shouted at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him. "You look like an old married couple" A voice said in my head "Shut up!" I told it.  
_

_-Back to the point- I said with a serious tone, getting back to the plan -Will you help me with this? - I asked him as I locked my eyes with him.  
I saw how he hesitated for a moment and he was desperately trying to find another solution, but as a few moments passed by he sighed in defeat.  
_

_-I will not forgive myself if something happened to the villagers- he said as he looked down to the ground but quickly looked back up to look at me - or you- he said in a serious face as he reached his hand out to me. He carefully started to caress my right cheek. I felt my stomach tied up in knots when he touched my skin, it was like a terrible and horrifying roller coaster but at the same time amazing and thrilling.  
_

_I know for sure that when Dan touched my cheek, they became red like tomatoes, but this time didn't comment it. I closed my eyes when that happened, only to be more surprised when Dan did what he did. He took some step forward and I just felt when he pulled me towards him and didn't let go of me. It was a sweet and tender hug what he had given me. - I can't afford to lose you too Runo- his voice sounded determined and worried, and extremely close to my ear, so I opened my eyes just to found out that Dan's head was in top of mine and his arms were around my back, so I stayed still as I was. "What does he mean by lose me too?" I asked inside my head. He pulled back and placed his hands on my cheeks and looked straight onto my eyes.  
_

_-I'll stick around with your plan- he said as my lips quickly were replaced by a bright smile.- but, you have to promise me something too- he said as a smile formed in his lips "This can't be good" I said in my head.  
_

_-Fine- I said as my smile dropped and a sigh escaped my lips- What do you want? - I asked with annoyance in my tone.  
_

_-Promise you won't die on me. - He said in a serious tone at me and the annoyance in my voice faded. "Is he serious?" A voice said in my head. How could he think that I am going to die? "I won't die this young! At least not yet!" I thought.  
_

_-What makes you think that? - I asked as his hands were still on my cheeks and my tone with concern.  
_

_-Because the first time I saw you- he started saying as he with his thumb started caressing my cheek once again and once again I felt as my cheeks went red. -I really thought you were dead- He said as I looked up at him and he looked down at me, he is like a head higher than me. "Right, it makes sense he thought I dead, since I was unconscious on the side of the river" I thought and remembered when I jumped from the boxes and went into the freezing water. Just remembering that and the blond boy who was with my dad it gave chills around my whole body.  
_

_-Runo? Are you okay? - Dan's voice said making me snap out of my thoughts and bring me back to that place. I looked back at him and felt how the shivers from my body quickly left and a warm feeling spread across my chest, like I was safe with him. "I didn't think he had that effect on me" I said to myself.  
_

_-It's nothing really- I said with a confident voice.  
_

_-Are you sure? - He asked still with concern.  
_

_-Yes I am- I answered back his question. He just nodded at my statement and then he looked around at the town just as I did. The town was clearly completely destroyed by the flames, but the fire wasn't going out, and it seemed like all of the people vanished.  
_

_-I have to find my parents- I said as I got out of Dan's grip and ran towards the direction of my house.  
_

_-Runo, just promise me you won't die on me!- Dan shouted at me, so I just turned around and saw how his figure was a couple of yards away from me and I just smiled.  
_

_-I won't die on you now or ever! I swear!- I shouted back at him and saw how he just smiled and turned towards Epona, so I just turned around and kept on running.  
I didn't even recognize the town anymore, most of it was turned into complete ashes and some buildings were still burning down. The air and oxygen was really getting hard to breathe and I started coughing hoping I could get some oxygen, but I knew that it was merely impossible. "God this is a nightmare" and it really was. Imagine your whole town in flames, not knowing if your parents, neighbors or friends are even alive. Yes that doesn't even describe how I feel right now._

_I kept running and running, without realizing that the street I was just in, was the road that lead down to my house. I started coughing hard, since the smoke of the fire was now consuming every inch of land near, so I quickly brought my hand to my mouth and covered it, so maybe I could avoid inhaling to much smoke. I took a left turn and kept running until I came to a full stop because of what I saw standing at the front of my house. Thanks to Lars Lion my house wasn't on fire. The rest of the houses were but mine somehow seemed pretty normal. I saw how a carriage was pulled over in front of my house. "But then, that means… that the emperor is behind this!" I said to myself in my head. _

_A few years ago I remember how our great emperor invaded a Ventus colony that resided near the Darkus empire. I don't know much about what happened there, since my parents never told me anything, but I managed hearing that he took away most of the children living there and he took them to his palace, so he could do who knows what. But, this… setting a fire in a Haos town is completely out of mind! How can he kill so many people like it is nothing?! _

_Then I was more terrified than shocked to see two soldiers standing at the door of my house, like they were inspecting something._

_I was furious at these thoughts, that I didn't know what I was doing. I got an arrow from my quiver and placed it in my bow and shot it at the guard that was making guard at my door, hitting him at the chest, making him scream and killing him. Then before the other could do something I shot him an arrow straight in the heart, making him die instantly. I know I haven't killed a person before, just animals in the forest, but this was different and I knew that my parents where inside my house and I needed to get them out of there. I ran directly at the house and flung the door open without thinking it twice. I saw how my living room was perfectly fine, without fire in it miraculously and it was full of soldiers in every corner; in the center there was the blond guy from yesterday. Behind him there were two figures down on their knees, tied up with their heads straight up and eyes full of shock and worry. They were my parents. _

_Before the guards ran down towards me, I got one last arrow and quickly shot straight at the blond guy, so he could be killed once and for all. I don't know why I had the urge to kill him so badly, I mean I don't even know the guy, but something inside of me told me that he could not be trusted, after all he had my parents tied up. As the arrow was about to hit him, a soldier made its way in front of him, making the arrow hitting his chest and not the blond scumbag. I let a grunt escape out of my mouth and before I could get out another arrow from my quiver, I felt someone pushing me to the floor. I fell hard, making my head bump in it and leaving a big bruise on the left part of it. I started struggling with all of my might so I could get free from the hands that were holding me down to the floor, but it was useless. Ten soldiers against me it was quite tiring but I had to keep on trying, that was until I felt how someone took the bow from my hands and the quiver tha flung around my left shoulder and took it with him. I tried standing up, so I could quick his butt, but it still was useless. I noticed how my parents were shifting their eyes at me concernedly and the dead soldier lying on the floor and then a look of deception came over them. _

_I knew my parents would hate me for killing someone, probably they'll say I will be condemned to hell forever, but it was an action that was made unintentionally, after all it didn't mean to hit him, but still I had killed 3 guys in one day, that's a new record. _

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I was still lying on the floor with nine guys around me, I still struggling, kicking, slapping and screaming so they would leave me alone, until someone took my hands and pinned them down to my back as he started tying them up. I started screaming harder and harder and kicking also, but nothing made effect. Then the same guy who had tied up my hands to my back pinned me once again to the floor, as in a meaning of victory, and the other soldiers took back their positions at my house. I felt how a squirmy and cold liquid started to make its way towards my forehead, I didn't know what it was but I could tell it was blood coming out. I started to struggle once again, trying to stand up but the same guy pinned me down to the floor again, I letting a grunt escaping out of my mind. I saw how everyone's eyes were now on me and how the blond guy started to take some steps towards me.

-Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with it! - My father screamed at the top of his lungs, gaining a punch in the stomach courtesy of a soldier that was standing now behind him.

-DAD! - I screamed back at him and I heard how my mother started to scream out his name, tears filling now her eyes.

The blond came to stop on front of my head, blocking my view with his boots and his cape that flung around his shoulders. His outfit was literally too horrible for my taste, it could be shown that he was a spoiled brat and probably related to the emperor.

-Kneel before me you peasant. - He said in his cold voice and I saw how he started to twirl around a strand of blond hair in between his fingers. What a girl!

-Never! - I shouted back at him, and he frowned at my answer. He turned his gaze towards the soldier behind him and instructed his something, but I could tell it was no good. I felt how my hair was being stretched by someone, and I felt like it was about to be pulled out of my head. I let a scream go out of my mouth, making my parents scream out my name. The guy, who was hurting me, he started to move my head like I was some kind of puppet. So when he once again stretched my hair, my body was pulled back making me stay in a kneeling position, in front of the blond douche bag.

-Much better- he muttered between his words. - For a lady, you should know that a woman needs to follow orders of a man- he said as he started snickering between the words. He just made me angrier, I was about to launch myself at him, but my hair was still in the hands on the creep behind me so I wasn't able to get to him.

-This one is a fighter- he said in a voice that made shivers go down my spine. –I like you. - He said and I felt like vomiting in his face.

-What do you want, you little piece of- I started shouting at him, but my hair was stretched once again harder and another scream was let out of my mouth.

-Now that's not a way to treat a prince- he said as he motioned a no with his fingers. He started to walk right in the center of the room, so everyone could see him.

-You a prince? - I said as I scoffed at the question.

-Yes, if I may inform you, I am the prince of Vestroia- he said as a smile crept upon his face. "More like the prince of horrible outfits" I said in my head.

-I asked a question, what do you want?!- I shouted back at him, angrily. He started to move around the room, until he came to a full stop.

-I want you to answer me this, where is the heir? - He asked as he said the last sentence and turned around to face us. If looks could kill I am sure we would all be dead by now.

-What fucking heir?!- I asked kind of angry. Another scream of pain escaped from my mouth, because the man started to yank my hair around, harder than the last time.

-So you didn't tell her? - The blond one asked as he turned around and faced my parents. They were still on their knees and looking straight back at the guy. Then my father said "No" with his head. "Tell me what?" I wasn't catching on still. It was confusing what the guy wanted to know, I mean why to my family and not somebody else's?

-Once upon a time- the blond started saying as he turned to see me, I guess he could see my face of "I don't give a fuck about it" but he kept on saying the story. –There was a land called Vestroia.

-We already know that- I said in a bored tone, since I had read this story in an encyclopedia my mother used to make me read.

-Let me continue- he said with annoyance –This land was divided by the six main attributes the gods gave them, and they were Pyrus the fire, Aquos the water, Ventus the wind, Subterra the earth, Darkus the darkness and Haos the light. Everyone lived peacefully of course, ruled by one powerful king and queen from Vestroia. Each attribute had their own ruler and they were the representations of the gods that once created the land Vetsroia. The king and queen had a child, but before he/she had a year of being born, everything went to chaos. The Darkus leader wanted the power for him, so he made a pact with the devil from hell called Naga, so they could take on Vestroia and rule the whole word. The God's saw this so they prevented the king about the upcoming attack, so he sent away his only child to who knows what land and with whom. After the disappearance of the child, the land once called Vestroia disappeared from night to morning, leaving nothing but ruins of the ancient pillars where the God's once rested. Generations have passed since the reincarnation of Naga has been in the power, but there is hope for the future. If the heir once again comes to reclaim his place as rightful king/queen of Vetsroia, peace will come with it, alongside with the reincarnations of the six attributed God's.- He recited the whole story as if he was reading it from a book.

-Okay, so what does this have to do with us? - I asked annoyed after hearing such a long story. I paid attention to it because I had no option, but I still don't see the connection between the story and my family.

-You see, there is a probability the heir is located in the Haos colonies- he said as he looked at me with a smirk plastered on his face that disgusted me.

-How come? - I asked curiously

-Because Haos, has always had the characteristic of peace, serenity but also manipulation and strategy is always up their sleeves, so we took a guess- he said as he shrugged his shoulders –and we got what we wanted.

-What? - I said as my mind spoke out the same thing. "They got the heir already? How is that?" I said in my head. –Who is it?-

-You really don't know? - He asked as he started laughing like crazy without control. He turned to my parents and said proudly –Go on, explain it to her already- he said as he took some steps towards me and grabbed me by the neck, as he started choking me.

I couldn't breathe, I was fighting against his grip, but while my hair was being yanked around, my hands tied around my back and my legs being pinned down by another soldier, I couldn't do anything. I felt how his cold finger started to tighten around my neck slowly, and made it impossible to breathe anymore.

-Stop this please! - My mother pleaded as tears came down strolling from her eyes. –We'll tell her alright!-

The prince smirked and let go of me, making me crash my head once again to the wood floor of my home. More blood started to come down from my head and made now its way towards the floor. I started coughing to get some air into my lungs, since I still felt the grip on my neck. My hair was once again yanked, making it fall out of the pony tail that I once had, and made it loose, making the blue colored bangs fall into my forehead. I once again faced my parents and they had worried faces.

-Runo darling, forgive us for this- my mother pleaded as she sank to floor and started to sob quietly. My dad looked hurt but he couldn't comfort mom right now, so he took in some deep breaths and finally straighten up. He looked exactly into my eyes and now I could feel the tension and nervousness that they felt right now.

-Runo…- my dad started saying as tears now were forming on the tip of his eyes. Now I was getting scared, was this knowledge to much for them as it will be for me? Who knows? I felt as shiver went down my spine and gasps of breath left my mouth, well that was until he said those words.

-We are not your parents. - He said as tears finally rolled down his cheeks. And I felt as one tear rolled down my cheek too. I couldn't react to what was happening now; I just felt as someone lifted me up and placed me in his shoulders as I was still in shock.

-That's all you need to know- he said to me as then he turned to my parents. –You are penalized by death for obstruction of justice- he said as left the house towards the door. "Wait, death?" My mind said and then quickly all of the soldiers started leaving the house, leaving my mom and dad shouting at them and at me. I couldn't figure out much of what they told me, I just understand the three words a parent or in this case a foster parent could say to his child "I Love You". I felt as the person carrying started now to walk out of the house. I was the last person to see my parents as I was being carried away from my house. Then I screamed and started to kick with my feet, so I could free myself. I couldn't let my parent s die, even though I was not their child, they still raised me as one, I owe it to them. Maybe they never told me the truth about me being adopted but the made sure I was living a wonderful life. I kept screaming and kicking as tears flowed down my cheeks as waterfalls. The guy that was holding me did nothing he kept walking down the porch of my house as I kept crying.

-LET THEM LIVE! PLEASE I BEG YOU! - I started screaming at the prince that was now standing in front of his carriage and he was about to enter it. He turned around to see me, but said nothing; his smirk gave him right away. He got into the carriage and then the horses that were attached to it started to walk down what used to be a road. I didn't notice but, the fire had gone out, and the only things that remained where gray ashes everywhere and even the air could be seem gray. I turned to see my house once again, as I kept crying and then fire started once again in front of my eyes. A soldier had just thrown a torch towards my home, making it now burn into flames.

-MOM! DAD! - were my lasts words, and the last thing I remembered, because then everything went dark once again.

* * *

**Whew! That took me longer than I expected. Okay this has to be the largest chapter I have ever written for now, I am sorry for not updating earlier, it is just the with school stuff everywhere, it is making me go totally bonkers! Anyway, I don't think I will be able to upload another chapter soon, maybe I will but maybe I won't, who knows. Anyways lets answer the reviews!:**

**EmpressPyrus:****Yes! I saw how you updated, pretty good chapters! AW I am really glad you like how I made Runo's character, I have always imagined her like that, all fearless and brave and stuff, and I agree with you girly is not that cool for a girl like Runo. And responding your question, yes this is technically not taking place on Earth, but if it were it would probably be around the 19th century, anyways thanks for the review!**

**Dear Guest:****I am sorry, the only format I know right now it's in script form, sorry! And yes I know that my English sometimes sucks, but oh well! Thanks for reviewing. **

**ItHoneyBear:****I am glad you liked the story! And I'll try to update sooner.**

**BBB:**** Thanks for the support, and well here's the next chapter! **

**Flameflinger Girl:****I'm glad you like it! And don't worry there will be ShunxAlice moments soon;)**

**Mystery Angle:****I'm glad you like it! Thanks to you I totally remembered to update the story, so thank you so much! **

**ANYWAYS! Keep reviewing the story! It will get better and next chapter there's a new character coming to the story! Hope you enjoy your week of school, for those of you who just started! ****Love you guys Peace Out!- **


	4. Strategy Between Two

_**Chapter #4: Strategy between two. **_

-Are you out of your mind?!- Someone shouted out of nowhere. My head was aching badly and I didn't know why. This has been going on for about a few minutes, some guys are arguing in a place away from where I am lying, but I can't distinguish their voices or even understand what they are saying. My eyes are completely shut, since I don't want to open them for fear of being somewhere I don't know, but most probably is that this is happening right now. All I can remember before I regained consciousness was that my whole town was burning down in flames, taking my mom and dad from me. Dan, a friend I made that day and Epona, my horse go out of the village and managed to save some villagers, well that's what I hope for. The last memory before my mind went blank was me shouting at the top of my lungs for my parents which were inside of my house that was burning and then everything went dark, I think someone hit me on the head.

I slowly now opened my eyes to find myself lying on the ground. I was facing down, my whole face probably covered in dirt and I could feel how blood was stained now from a side of my head. I tried looking around but all I saw was dirt and some ashes around. I even tried moving my arms around, but a rope was keeping my wrists from moving and another rope was tied around my chest making my arms completely tight and unable to move. I let out a grunt of frustration. I couldn't move at all, and to make it more frustrating is that my legs were not responding me, but I felt how my knees were also tied together.  
-Well this is quite uncomfortable- I told myself without waiting for a response.  
-That's what the ropes are supposed to do- A female voice came from behind me.  
I whipped my head to the right, just about to let out a scream but I held it back. I turned my head and I saw a redheaded girl sitting on a piece of wood beside me. I studied her carefully, she had long orange hair, brown chocolate eyes, pale skin, and she was quite beautiful if I might add.  
She was wearing a pair of black pants that were wrapped around her legs quite tight, like the ones men use since us girls always have to use dresses o skirts. Over her pants she had black boots similar to the ones the soldiers use. Wrapped around her waist she had some piece of cloth with colors of purple and yellow. She had on her chest a purple long sleeved blouse, which was quite big for her size, but the end of the sleeves were wrapped around her wrists quite nicely. Another thing that surprised me was that over the bandana in her waist there was a sword that was there.  
She was looking straight at me with fiery eyes, showing no fear in them, I kind of got intimidated by them, but I had to show no fear either.  
-And who are you?- I asked her in a cold voice.  
-Why should you know?- she asked back, still looking at my eyes.  
-I just wanted to know the name of the girl stalking me- I talked back to her. Her eyebrow quirked upwards and a smile plastered on her face, but that smile wasn't a very inviting one, instead it made me get goose bumps.  
-Is that really so? - she said as she stood up and walked towards me. She got beside me and kneeled in front of me. I wasn't struggling or trying to fight back the ropes that were tying me, but if I could I would have ran away from that place. I tried to be as bold as ever so I wouldn't seem that innocent or scared. She kept staring right at me without a care in the world and then she sat down the ground beside me.  
-The name's Alice, Alice Gehabic- she said to me. "Gehabic..." That last name sounded so familiar and then something clicked on my mind "Of course! Gehabic is the last name of that duke from the Darkus land" I had vague memories of the guy, but I still remembered that he was an important person around Vestroia. His daughter and her husband had died on a ride to a party held in the Ventus land, and they left their daughter to his care. "Guess she is the granddaughter"  
-Yes, if you are thinking my grandfather is Michael Gehabic, then yes- she answered my thoughts without looking at me, and then out of nowhere her posture stiffened. She turned her head towards me and pressed her index finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet, so the best thing I could do was pretending I was asleep. I closed my eyes and then I heard some voices coming and footsteps behind them. I shut tightly my eyes when I heard some coming into the place where I was lying. Alice was still sitting beside me but I could feel she was nervous and anxious about something.  
-How is she doing?- asked the voice of the douche bag from before. I swear if I could I would already rip his head off, I couldn't stand the sight of him, after what he did to my family. And like the saying "what goes around comes around" I am about to make his life a living hell if it's the last thing I do in this life.  
-She's still asleep- responded Alice, but the tone of her voice was one with mixed emotions like hatred, and guiltiness.  
-Then wake her up! We don't have all day to bring her to my father!- the prince started shouting arrogantly. Alice didn't reply to it, she placed her hand of my shoulder and started moving it rapidly, making me "wake up".  
-What the- I started saying until I felt a grip on my arms pulling me upwards. I tried standing up but my legs were sore and didn't respond to my command. The grip on my arm was getting tighter and I let out a scream once again. I saw how the one pulling me upwards was a guard, probably like a bodyguard of the boy, because he was wearing different uniform. He had black pants with black boots over them, a black belt that was over his red and black long-sleeved shirt and a long red cape over his shoulders. But what surprised me the most was the mask he was wearing, it had long black and red feathers over his eyes, making an impression of a bird in his face. It gave me chills by just looking at it once.  
I looked around and figured out where I was, we were standing at the leftovers of the farm that our neighbor Mr. Tommilson lived. "I´m surprised it even survived to the fire" I thought to myself, and suddenly I remembered once again the events of last night. How my parents died in front of me in my own house, made my heart sank down and shatter in pieces. Tears were now forming at the tip of my eyes, and I tried to stop them, so I wouldn't look that weak in front of these people. I didn't really talked to our neighbor after my mom tried to set his son and I to a date and I ended up not showing up to it. I think he hated me after that, but heck I was just 12 years old! Even though I do hope and pray he made it out alive though. His farm wasn't that burned, it was full of straw everywhere, no animal on sight. We were at the door of the barn or more like at the entrance of it. It was full of straw everywhere, and no animal in sight. The walls, alongside the door where all made of wood.  
-Well hello sleeping beauty- the prince said as he came towards me. He was about to touch me but of course I wasn't going to let him so inside my mouth I jammed up an amount of saliva and then I spit it out at him, making him shout in disgust. I quickly saw how Alice showed a little smile and if she could she would've laughed but she didn't.  
-Disgusting! I don't know how your parents lived with you- he said without thinking.  
-DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM YOU ASS- I started shouting at the top of my lungs until I felt a slap on my right cheek. It did hurt that slap but not to knock me down. My cheek burned with the impact of the hand slapping me, probably leaving a red mark across my face. I looked up once again and figured that Hydron was the one who slapped me.  
-You need some manners, and I will be your teacher for that- he said as he showed an evil smirk on his lips. He turned around and made a gesture with his hands, I didn't understand what he was telling or doing until I felt how someone had kicked me hard in my stomach, making me lose my breath. The other guard threw me to the ground and I started coughing for air to come into my lungs.  
-Torture her for me Spectra- Hydron said as he was about to walk out of the barn we were. My eyes widened in a second and the only thing that came into my mind that moment was "You are definitely going to die". My mind kept telling me that over and over again like a tape recorder and it wouldn't stop. I couldn't help but feeling my legs and arms going numb and shaking uncontrably from the fear that was growing little by little inside me. I know how defenseless I looked at that time, and I hate myself for letting down my guard so easily to give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing me afraid. I saw how he was smirking at me and my body just kept shaking on its own.  
-That was not part of the deal- Alice said as she kept her stance beside me. "Thank you Alice" I really wanted to thank her for standing up beside me and try to reason with Hydron using some stupid argument. I perfectly knew that Hydron wouldn't even think of passing up the opportunity of hearing me scream in pain or crying, he really is some kind of psycho, but if Alice found a way of convincing Hydron to not beat me up, I would thank her with my life if that meant it.

-You want your old grandpa alive don't you? So just get out of the way- he said in a cold voice and then he started snickering cause of Alice's reaction to this. Her eyes were furious and filled with sorrow, but she didn't defined Hydron's orders at first. I mean if he had threatened me with killing my parents I would probably do the same as Alice. I know it sounds cruel, but in those times it takes up a lot of courage to rebel against someone who has obviously way too much advantage over you. But, Alice was not the case.

-You need her alive, don't you? If Spectra beat her up, she'll definitely end up dead. – Alice said as she crossed her arms over her chest. I was still lying beside her and I kept thinking about how much it would hurt to get a beat up, and by what Alice was saying I don't think that Spectra was a nice person after all. Hydron kept silent about this, because deep down he knew that she was correct. He just turned around and walked out of the barn, following him went Spectra and they got out. Alice sighed quietly so they wouldn't suspect something was up. For a second I thought this was just a set up and the person who was going to beat me up was Alice, since she was the only one left behind with me. My whole body was still shaking by the fear I felt in every fiber of my being, and it didn't look like it wanted to stop any time soon.

-Calm down alright, I won't let them hurt you- Alice said still looking at the entrance of the farm, she looked back to me and showed me a little smile formed on her lips, that somehow made me gain courage and think "you will get out of this alive", which gave me the feeling I most longed for, which was hope.

-Thank you Alice- I said smiling at her. She turned around and walked towards the entrance and left me alone at the farm. I let out a sigh of relief and then I lay down at the amount of straw that was beside me. "You need to get out of here" I thought in my head, and it was the truth. I needed to get out of there, but at the middle of the day, where the sun was up and everything was visible was going to be a little hard, and even more if I didn't have a plan at all. "Get some sleep, maybe at night you will come up with something" My mind said to me, and I wasn't in the mood to argue with myself, so I closed my eyes anddrifted off to my sleeping stage.

* * *

I don't exactly remember what I dreamed but when I woke up I felt a tingling and cold sensation rolling down my face and my eyes shot open for precautions of Hydron and his minions. I felt how my hair was now soaked with water and my face too. I couldn't see anything at all, so I thought that maybe it was the middle of the night, because of the chilly air that was going through the windows of the farm. Then I saw a glimpse of light beside me and it felt really warm and cozy, so I decided to turn around and identify where the source of light was coming from because I was dying of coldness from the spot I was laying. Surprisingly I could move my hands and feet. They weren't tied up anymore. The ropes still left bruises and some marks on my body, but I could move again and that was something. I started stretching my arms which turned out to be a terrible idea, because they ached everywhere, every muscle had been asleep or in rest since I got tied up and the same went with my legs. With a little strength I got left in my body, I managed to turn around and saw a little bonfire inside the barn, away from where flammable objects could be and where the straw was nowhere in sight, also I noticed how someone was sitting in front of that fire, and of course I recognized that someone. The bonfire was about 8 or 10 meters away from where I was laying.

-You okay Alice?- I asked her still lying on the ground. Her back was now facing me and she wasn't moving an inch or something. Some time passed and she still didn't answer to my question, so I decided to move towards her. I tried sitting up first, but all of the part of my abdomen was aching badly, so at the first attempt I failed to sit up and fell once again to the ground. I tried once more doing it and the pain was still there, not moving, but I wasn't going to lose to some minimal pain in my stomach, so I pushed myself up a little higher and I managed to sit up. Now the difficult part was being able to stand up and walk towards the bonfire. "You can crawl also" My mind gave me that idea, but when I placed my knees onto the ground I let out a scream of pain. I didn't know why my knees where hurting so bad, so I sat up again and with the little light I had from the fire, I managed seeing that they were pretty injured. I lifted up my right hand and when I was about to touch them, someone stopped me.

-Don't do it, it'll get worse- Alice said as she took my hand away from my knees. She kneeled down in front of me and extended her hand out to me. –I will help you get to the fire- she said in a gentle tone in her voice. I smiled at her and took her hand, I wasn't going to be stubborn if she wanted to help me and second of all I needed to be in good terms with her, since she was in the bad guys team. "Maybe if you talk with her, she will help you escape" I said to myself, but then a new thought came into my mind. Because if I did escape from here, the person they will definitely blame would be Alice, and I wouldn't stand if they beat her up because of me or even worse, kill her grandfather for that.

We managed getting in front of the bonfire with some minimal set-backs, thanks to my pain that was being produced in my knees. Alice managed helping me sit down in front of the fire, causing that my knees wouldn't hurt that much. At the instant I got to the ground, I lifted up the part of my yellow dress where the knees were covered. I could almost scream in horror at the sight of my knees. They were filled with bruises everywhere, and they were scrapped also, like if someone was dragging you around and the knees were bumping with every rock in the way. They were in a purple, green and red color, thanks to the white liquid that started to come off and some amount of blood. Alice saw this, so she went back to where she was sitting in the first place and she took a couple of bandages and a white bottle with some cotton that were placed inside a purple little bag. While she was getting up all of that stuff, I managed seeing how my outfit was left after yesterday and I could admit I looked like I rolled in dirt and was homeless, which practically I was. My dress was all covered in brown and had some stains of blood in the bottom part, which was now practically destroyed. The top part of my sleeves and the brown corset was filthy but it wasn't that bad, it still covered the upper part of my body. And lastly I couldn't see my hair, but I was pretty sure my ponytail was messed up big time, but this wasn't time to preoccupy for my appearance, instead I should figure out a way out of here.

Alice got in front of me, making me snap out of my thoughts. Then I saw how with her right hand she was holding up a piece of cotton with some strange liquid in it.

-What is- I started saying until I felt how Alice pressed the piece of cotton in one of my knees. That was hell. I was about to scream but instead I bit my lip, because surely if I screamed everyone would be awake and I didn't want that. The feeling of having that liquid in my knee was horrible, but somehow familiar. I could remember how my mother had placed that kind of liquid to me when I was about 5 years old and used to get scrapped knees all the time from helping dad with the chickens. Some tears were forming at the tip of my eyes, but I quickly brushed them away. I wouldn't want someone to see me crying, I have to be strong for some little more, I know I can hold on to it. Then I could see how white bubbles were forming in the parts where the blood was coming off. I knew my skin cells were probably regenerating but the process was horrible. I really wanted to cry from the pain coming from that part of my body, but I needed to be strong just this time now, if I wanted to get out of here I needed to be at least healed somewhat. The feeling in my knee went away until Alice placed a large bandage in all of the damaged parts of my knee.

-Well at least one is healed- I said out loud without thinking and Alice just showed a little smile on her lips.

-Yeah, just one to go- she said and pressed another piece of cotton on the other knee, and the moments passed like that until she finished and also bandaged the knee. She then stood p and went to the other side of the bonfire, in front of me. The fire coming out of the fire was warm, just what I perfectly needed. We were silent for some time until she broke the silence.

-How can you not cry?- she asked quietly at me. I was lost in the flames that I looked up to her and saw her chocolate eyes straight looking at me. I perfectly knew what she was asking me about, but I wasn't planning on telling her anyway. I know she is the closest contact I have from the other side, but still I cannot fully trust her after all, she could go behind my back and betray me if I actually trust her, and I wasn't planning on taking that long risk.

-Cry? For what?- I asked in a questioning tone, trying to lose the topic but I could see determination shown in her eyes.

-For your parents- she plainly said. I was sure my expression gave me away that I was faking, since my eyes went big as plates and my hands started to shake out of remembering that memory from the back of my mind.

-Why do you care?- I asked in a harsh tone, maybe that way she wouldn't keep pressing on the topic.

-Because I am pretty sure I would've cried if that happened to me- she said as she brought up her knees to her body and wrapped her arms around her legs. I could see that she was sad with this topic too. "Runo she also lost her parents, remember" My mind said to me, but still this made me have more questions to why would she ask me even though the topic is painful for her?

-I just can't afford to cry right now- I said as I returned my gaze towards the fire. I felt how a knot was starting to form at my throat and my stomach was getting of smaller size. If I talked I would surely start crying. –I can cry until I get out of here, until then I cannot look weak in front of them.- I said in the coldest voice my throat managed to make. But what I was saying was the truth. I wouldn't give Hydron the satisfaction of seeing me cry after he killed them. I had to beat his ass first and manage some way to escape and then cry like a baby, but until then I would play the role of emotionless girl.

-You really plan on escaping?- she asked more interested about the topic.

-Well I certainly don't plan on standing still- I said now looking back at her. She seemed somehow nervous about something that I couldn't quite decipher, like she knew something I should know. She quickly stood up and picked up a bucket near where she was sitting and threw it in the fire, making it extinguish, and darkness took place.

-You should sleep; I'll wake you up in the morning- he said quickly and headed towards the door, leaving it slightly opened and went outside. Since I wasn't in the mood of sleeping and I smelled something fishy going on, I decided to go and investigate. I knew that if I tried crawling my knees would still hurt from the impact of the skin with the ground, so I tried standing up. I somehow managed doing it but my knees were still hurting me, but not as much as before. I took little steps so I wouldn't trip with something on the way and preventing my knees to ache more than before. I got to the door and decided not to go outside since I heard a couple of voices coming from there. I got to the door, which was made by wood and was quite big, and I placed myself not too close or too away from it and I poked a little bit my head outside. I managed seeing three bodies stading in the middle of the night, chatting about something important since they were whispering things between each other. I leaned a little bit more to the door and heard the voices of the people there. I could recognize two of the vices were male and one female and the only people that popped into my mind were: Alice, Hydron and Spectra. I still couldn't get to know what they were saying until Alice got mad and shouted at them.

-I ALREADY TOLD YOU, SHE PLANS ON ESCAPING!- She shouted loudly, making some birds that were surrounding the area fly away to other place safer. My breath stiffened when I heard that phrase and I took my head inside the barn once again. I couldn't believe she would tell them that, it wasn't supposed to be a secret since I didn't actually told her to keep it to herself, but still I didn't think ratting me out that soon was such a nice gesture of her part. "Place no trust on her" My mind reminded me and for once I agreed with myself. As long as my life does not depend on her I will keep my distance, and no trust between each other.

-Hmm, so I guess we better move more quickly, don't you think prince?- Spectra said in an amusing tone.

-Yes, indeed the plan would be rescheduled- Hydron said once again and a big silence fell upon them.

-So, what are you going to do?- Alice asked the both of them.

-The departure will be made sooner than expected- Hydron said and I heard some footsteps from outside but they were getting quieter and quieter, like someone was walking back to another direction that was not the barn.-In the morning will be made- Hydron said back at Alice and then his footsteps weren't heard anymore. Then I also heard some footsteps getting closer to the barn, so I stood still as possible. Until I felt how someone placed her body to the wooden door of the barn and whispered something at me.

-So when do we leave?- A female voice said revealing to be Alice. I poked my head a little bit outside and saw how she was smiling at me, and then she winked her eye. "This was all part of her plan" I said to myself. The reason she said what I had told her was to speed up things with Hydron, so we could escape more easily or at least making me escape faster. My eyes showed surprise and kind of hope in them of actually getting out of here. And just in reply to her question I just smiled at her and I knew she understood perfectly. "Well two can play that game Hydron."

* * *

**MY BIGGEST APOLOGIES TO ALL! I am so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories since 2012, I have been stressing myself out with highschool and it is kicking my ass in every exam. Anyways let's hope I do well in math. Hope you like thic hapter, I know it isn't that intense like the other, but well it is the introduction to the escape from next chapter whooo! Another thing, now Alice comes in the story too! Im sorry if it looked like she was the bad guy but she was in some way trying to help her grandpa (so sweet). Now let's answer your reviews:**

******-EmpressPyrus: Thank god you loved it, I worked really hard on that chapter, seriously haha and I totally agree with you on Hydron being an ass, and that isn't the worst thing he will do in the story, just wait for it, you'll learn to hate him as much as I do. PS. PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORIES SOON! I really love them but please please, pretty please update them:)**

**-Flameflinger Girl: Don't worry Shun will come in the story sooner than you think, just wait for it;) **

**-Cassandra Blue Black Moon: Oh thank you so much! I am relieved that you have liked it soo far, I hope you keep on liking it, and don't worry I'll try to update sooner than before, at least when I get to spring break. **

**-Aero'Phoenix: (okay from your 4 reviews I will sum it into one): I´m glad you liked the story so far, and yeah I probably know I suck at writing those kinds of emotional parts, you don't have to remind me of that. And I´m sorry to tell you I got really mad when I read the second review and yeah you sounded like a jerk, but oh well that is what good critics are about right? Also I haven't wrote how Runo knows how to use the bow because we are still not getting to that part, and no she doesn't have a violent background, and Dan went with Epona trying to rescue some villagers by getting them out of the village. Hope I answered yur questions, and yes this story still exists it just that I haven't had time to update thanks to high school and trying to get applications for college, that's why. Anyways hope you like this chapter. PS. Update your story I really like it!**

**-cutecouples: OH thank you so much! I am really glad you loved the story and I am not that talented but still thank you. This review literally made my day after having a horiible day at school, thank you so much! And yes sorry for the confusion but yes Hydron in some way was going to marry Runo. Hope I answered your questions. **

**And that is it for today folks! Hope you like the chapter and keep reviewing it would literally mad emy whole day of today, since I have no school! I'll try to update later my other stories and on Spring Break I would definetely update this one, but until then, see you! Love you alll, Peace Out!-**


	5. An Unexpected Help

_**Chapter #5: An Unexpected Help **_

I slowly managed opening my eyes, just to see the warm rays of the sun illuminating most of my face. I sat up and saw how now, everything was clearer and morning was just coming to this world. I turned and saw that I fell asleep beside, the now out bonfire of last night, and Alice was nowhere to be found. I remembered our conversation after we heard about Hydron's plan, we decided that it was best to apply our strategy when he is about to take off. "It has to work" I said to myself "It's our only way out of his grip, for some time" We both knew that we had to gain the upper hand in this silly game against him, and to do that Alice has to act like she really is on their side.

I started stretching my arms when I heard someone opening the door and walking towards me. I turned around to see who it was but my lips turned down to a frown and a feeling of hatred and resentment came flooding me. I bite down my lower lip and he made his way towards me. Standing in front of me was no other than the body guard of our prince; Sir Spectra is I may say. I stared at him for some time, trying to intimidate him, but it wasn't working out well. I was really scared of the guy for trying to beat me up, and the bird like mascara on his face wasn't helping me in not getting afraid of the guy. Moments of silence kept on passing, and we were in some kind of staring contest or something like that. He was staring down at me while I kept in my spot and stared right back at him. "What does he want anyway?" I kept asking myself hoping of getting an answer that would never come. I grew tired of the contest so I lowered my eyes and let out a huge sight out of my mouth.

-What do you want anyways? - I asked in an annoyed tone, but no response came. I looked back at him and I frowned at him –What cat got your tongue or something? - I asked back just to be responded with a big smirk on his lips, which disgusted me. I let out a huge "Ugh" out of my mouth and stood up to be at the same height as he was. He kept staring back at me, which turned into something disturbing, so I asked once more. –So are you talking or not? - I asked now angrier than before. I was about to asked once again until he let out a chuckle out of his mouth.

-Runo Misaki, you are so different than the others- he said in cold and low voice, which made me get goose bumps down my spine.

-What do you mean by the others?- I asked curious as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and shot him a death glare to keep his distance away from me. He chuckled once again.

-Well you aren't the first one we capture that's for sure- he said as he started taking some steps towards me. With each step he took I took one backwards, trying to keep the distance. I didn't want to be near that creep, so I also had to keep my guard up, just in case something might happen.

-How many were there before? - I asked still my eyes locked on him.

-Don't know. I haven't count them. - He said in his cold voice once again, which left me thinking. "Had they killed all the other suspects?" I asked myself inside my head. "Were the other ones trying to escape just like I am? Did they make it out? Or were they killed cold heartedly by Spectra and Hydron?" My mind was blocked by this questions that I didn't notice that my back had just bumped into a pile of straw that was neatly accommodated in big squares.

-You know- he said in an amusing tone as he was still taking some steps towards Me.-We were actually thinking of taking that guy instead of you- He said as he came to a full stop with a smirk on his face.

-What guy? - I asked with fear slowly making its way towards my chest and making a big knot inside of it.

-You know the brown haired guy, the one you seem to love- he said as once again that evil smirk appeared. "No way" My brain said. My mind was way too busy to be blushing and timid about the topic that I acted without thinking. I ran towards the man and with right hand I formed into a fist without noticing the movement of my hands, and just when I was about to punch him right in the face. He moves away, grabs my right hand and twists it behind my back, totally gaining control of my upper body. I let out a scream out of pain. He was now just behind me and I could perfectly feel and hear his breathing without a doubt. I tried to calm myself down and make that knot in my stomach disappear, but it wouldn't go. I let out another scream because Spectra kept pulling my arm and it hurt like hell. He had the ability to twist it if he wanted to but he didn't it.

-So you really do love him, huh? - He said with a sly voice, as he placed his chin on my shoulder and his voice could now be clearer. Without controlling my body it started shaking. I didn't want him to see me like this but it was like my body was being controlled on its own, and I wasn't the owner of it. I tried struggling to get out of his grip but he only tightened more his grip on my hand.

-Leave him out of this! - I said to him struggling not to scream out of the pain I was feeling. Even though I wasn't able to look at Spectra's face I knew he was smirking back at me.

Suddenly the pain went away and I fell down to the ground. Spectra had let go of me and since I was submerged into my thoughts I didn't react to be able to keep still. I looked back at him and saw he really was smirking and then he turned around and made his way towards the door to the exit, but before leaving he turned towards me, and I was still sitting on the ground.

-If you want to escape you have to do better than that- he said and left.

My eyes fell back to my right wrist and saw how it was severely bruised and there were some marks red enough to make blood come out of my skin. I stood up and made my way towards the bonfire last night, trying to look for some bandages Alice might have left from last night. Indeed I was able to find some pieces she cut to wrap the bandages in my knees, so I used those in some way I could and bandaged my right wrist. I know a thing or two about being some kind of doctor, like using herbs to medical purposes, how to bandage a part of the body and which are the symptoms of some diseases, just the basic stuff, thanks to my mother. She did work on the kitchen but she also was the nurse of the town, she was the one who knew more out of everyone else, so she would always help the others in times of need.

I quickly snapped my head out of my thoughts about my family once again, when I saw a couple of guards in the entrance, one of them holding a pair of handcuffs. I looked back at them and I started remembering the plan of last night with Alice.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Okay so what's the plan now? - I asked Alice as we were sitting once again around the bonfire and we were demanding our brains to get some ideas on how to escape. We were pretty sure Hydron wouldn't make it that easy for us, since he partially knows I plan on escaping. _

_-I am trying to come up with something- Alice said in a calm tone while her eyes were focused on the piles of wood that were being burned at the bottom of the bonfire. _

_-First of all, where are they taking us? - I asked since I didn't even know the destination of the journey._

_-It is more probable they are taking us the quickest way possible back to the land of Darkus, where the king lives- she started saying as her tone changed to a hatred one when she mentioned the king, but the feelings from me to him, were the same as Alice's. We both hated him. –So the quickest route to do that is towards passing the Haos capital and land straight there. I don't think they want to attract much attention so they will use the forest route. - She finally said until her eyes filled with something that looked like hope. _

_-Which one is the forest route? - I asked in a curious tone at her. _

_-It is the easiest route you take to get to the Haos capital; it is actually inside the forest near that bridge of this town- she now looking back at me. _

_-You mean it is inside the forest crossing that bridge? - I asked kind of surprised since I didn't know about this at all, and she just nodded in response. Then I kept of thinking figuring some way to manage an escape. _

_-There's a river there isn't it? I mean inside the forest? - She asked like she was already on with the plan to get out of their grip._

_-Yeah, in the entrance of the wooden bridge, though it connects to the Pyrus land…- I said as I started getting the same crazy idea as when I jumped towards the river and got drowned inside of it, but if that was the only way to be safe for some time, I would take the risk. We stayed silent for a couple of seconds. _

_-We might have a chance of escaping- Alice said out of the blue and I looked back at her._

_-We have to jump into the river right? - I asked kind of unsure of what would happen if I jumped once again. Will someone else die thanks to the mistake of jumping once again? I didn't know, but in that moment I was being selfish. I was just thinking about my safety so I couldn't care less if someone else died if I jumped; I had to take the chance. Maybe I even have the luck of running into Dan, but I wouldn't want to drag him into this._

_-If they use a carriage is the most probable thing- she said with a serious look on her face. We both looked at each other._

_-I take down Hydron. - I said with cold eyes. I would make him suffer for what he did to my parents; he's not getting off the hook that easy._

_- If you are handcuffed that would be difficult to do. After all I think you will be inside the carriage with him and Spectra or just one of them. I may be riding one of the horses they use to protect Hydron. - She while she crossed her arms over her chest and I growled at the statement. Making possibilities was really going to help us but if it didn't go like the possibilities we are totally screwed. _

_-So I guess I will try to take on Spectra some way and you take on the other guards- I said to her._

_-Maybe, but they are definitely too much for me and I doubt you will damage Spectra handcuffed. - She said back. I started thinking of ways to at least beat Spectra. "I don't have a bow or arrows so that is out of the question, so maybe with a dagger or something I might be able to pull something off._

_-And if you take down the guards closest to the door and then I jump with you into the horse and then to the lake? - I asked not having such a bad idea._

_-It might work, but the other horses are way faster.-_

_-We have to try doing us? - I asked back at her and she just nodded in response. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I made my way towards the guards as they handcuffed my hands without saying a thing and pushed me outside. The sun shone brightly, I saw how the horses and the carriage were already ready to leave and I could also see how my town was after the horrible fire. Everything, every part of it was burned to the crisp. Not a single tree or house was left standing just their ashes were piled up in the burn ground. I couldn't even breathe by the sight of it. My home town, the village I have been living for all of my life, was now gone, how could I live with myself? Maybe if I hadn't escaped this wouldn't have happened like it did, I would have been able to stop it from spreading, but I didn't. Tears rolled down my cheeks without me knowing and just when my knees were about to fail on me, both of the guards that were by my sides, each one took one of my arms and dragged me to the carriage. I didn't even manage to struggle; I was still in shock form seeing my village. We came to a full stop, when the shadow of a boy was covering the rays of the sun in my face, I looked up and the look in my eyes stiffened. If could, he would be already dead, but the guards quickly tightened their grips on my arms, maintaining me still.

-Not so though now are we sweetheart? - He said with an amusing smirk forming in his lips. I let out a growl out of my throat and he just smirked back at me, a dark and scary as hell smirk. He made a gesture with his hands towards the guards that were holding me down and they nodded in response carried me and started to drag me towards a fancy looking carriage. Without me noticing they opened up the door and threw me inside of it, making me bump with the carriage's plastic floor. With a big "thud" they closed the door and I suppose they left since I wasn't able to hear their footsteps anymore.

-Another uncomforting position- I said since I wasn't able to even sit up.

-You should be glad you are here stuck with me- A male voice came from the other side of the carriage and my head started to shout things out of nowhere. I looked up and well it wasn't a pleasant sight. Indeed Alice was right that I would be stuck with one of them, but I didn't know which one or if it was the two of them, but I didn't think I will be stuck with the most difficult one. Spectra showed once again a smirk on his lips when he looked at me lying down on the carriage floor.

-Do you need help princess? - He said in a mocking voice and I let out a huff from my mouth.

-As if I ever wanted your help. –I said in a cold voice and then I started to struggle to sit up until I was finally able to do so, I stood up inside the carriage and sat down near where the door was and sat down at the comfy platform that was placed as a seat. I was way out of reach from Spectra but if he wanted he could easily see me and Alice's plan to escape.

"You have to calm down first Runo" I said to myself, since my heart was beating quickly out of nervousness. I wasn't sure we were going to make it though, what if we got caught, and what then? Will we get killed? Or even worse, be sent to the king? I didn't want to die, not just yet. I had already been in that situation and I didn't want to experience it again.

-Hydron will be on the other carriage so you don't have to worry about him- he said in a calm voice, just like he was trying to calm me down or more like helping me not to go bonkers with the nervousness.

-There are two carriages? - I asked kind of more preoccupied, since Alice and me thought it would be one.

-Yes, so if I were you, I wouldn´t plan on escaping just yet- he said like he was giving me some advice, of course I wouldn't take advice from him, but still he was right, two carriages means more guards, less change to get out of here alive. But I still had to take my chances. I was about to tell him something, but then I felt how the carriage started moving slowly, meaning we were already leaving my hometown. In some part of me I was glad, that we were leaving this place, my "home". I didn't want to keep looking at it, since the waves of guilt always kept coming back from that horrible memory of the fire. Even though some might say it was not my fault, it still feels as it was.

The carriage kept moving in silence for a little time, until I heard a scream coming from outside, more like a girl scream, meaning Alice. "I hope that is the signal" I said to myself as I stood up.

Of course it wouldn´t be easy leaving with Spectra inside the carriage, so as I stood up he did too, but before he could react, I kicked him hard in the stomach sending him straight to the left door. I was hoping that the door would somewhat open from the impact but it didn't since Spectra was fast enough to avoid getting out of the carriage. He launched towards me and threw at the door, but I wasn't able to stop and crashed with the door, the bad thing was that it didn't opened. I regained my composure but by that time Spectra got in front of me and grabbed me by the neck. He was chocking me. "I can't breathe" my mind kept telling me. I tried to push him away, but he was way stronger than me, and every time I did that, he would tighten his grip on my neck. "This is it" I said to myself trying to convince me that there was no way out. I was getting weaker slower and slower, and I had started to lose consciousness. Then something happened. I felt how Spectra's grip on my neck loosened and he opened the carriage door, pushing me outside. Before I could even react someone had managed to grab me by the waist, and somehow managed to place me in the running horse. After a while I realized that I was just outside the carriage, thanks to Spectra. He had saved me or just trying to kill me. But before I was pushed out the door I managed to hear the phrase he had said to me: "Long live the king and queen".

I snapped out of my trance and what the situation was. I was at the back of a running horse with Alice and we were about to cross the bridge as the first carriage was still going like nothing had happened and the second carriage I had been stopped right beside us. I looked back and saw all of the soldiers and guards that were on horses, chasing down Alice and me. I looked back at Alice and saw how red blood was pouring out of her right arm.

-Alice you are hurt! - I said shocked to see so early the tip of blood. She just nodded in my response and kind of let out a laugh.

-Yeah, those bastards attacked me with an arrow, but I am fine- She said confident as ever, and that made myself calm down a bit.

-Okay so now what? - I asked since I didn't know in which part of the plan we actually were.

-We have to jump, that's the finale of the plan- she said seriously without taking her eyes off the road. We were just meters away from the bridge, so I saw how Alice had released the strings that the horse had attached to himself and she took me by the arm.

-Now we jump- she said and before the others and myself realized what was happening, Alice had jumped and pulled me with her down, at the perfect time that we were able to cause a big splash on the river that was flowing. I felt how the flow of the water was strong and was going towards the right direction, right where I had jumped the day before. I once again felt that tingling sensation of cold running through every part of my body, as Alice's grip was still hard on me. I managed to take my head out of the water and get some air into my lungs, and before the water pulled me down once again, I had seen in quite the distance the figures of some people standing in the wooden bridge waiting for something. And that something came, since part of the river was connected to the entrances to the forest I saw how a few arrows were making their way into the river. "They are hunting us down" I said to myself and just then Alice took her head out to get some air, and without questioning I pulled us both down to the water once again. Alice didn't fight me off, since she probably understood my signal.

We tried to keep our heads down enough time, so we could avoid the arrows, but that wasn't happening, since I saw arrows getting underwater all around us. We were quite lucky that none of them were actually hitting us. But then, out of nowhere the arrows stopped coming. "It's probably a trap" I said but without questioning Alice took out her head to take some air, and I took out mine. We were in a different part of the river, and we saw that the soldiers were nowhere to be found.

-Well that's a relief- I said back at her but she made a "shh" sound, and I kept quiet. I started hearing crashing sounds at the end of the river, not like crashing of carriages like, water with rocks. "But that doesn't make any sense" I said once again to my head. Well that was until I turned my head and I saw, since we were being dragged by the flow of the water, I knew right there where it ended that flow. We were approaching a waterfall, a big waterfall.

-Look for something we can grab on!- I said to Alice in a hurry as I started to look around but there just some boulders not being able to hold on to us both.

-Why? - She asked kind of preoccupied at my question.

-Because we are approaching a waterfall! - I shouted back at her, and as I was doing, she started to look around too.

-Runo I can't find anything that could hold us- She said.

-How about we split? You take one boulder I take another one! - I said back at her and she didn't retort back at me. I grabbed one boulder from the left and she did the same. We stayed there a few seconds until planning what to do next, until we heard laughter at the other side of the river. We saw the soldiers and guards standing there, with their bows and arrows ready to shot straight at us and without question but of course they were waiting for their master's orders. I saw how the stupid blonde was the one laughing at us and Spectra was right beside him, not quite happy to see me again.

-You really thought you could escape?!- He said shouted out of rage and started once again laughing at us quite loudly. That was until he stopped and his eyes turned to cold and maniac ones. –I'll give you one chance to come back to us or be slaughtered to dead- he said while looking at me and not Alice. –And you, you'll be sorry you left- he said as he now turned to Alice, I just heard her gulp down all of the saliva she had in her mouth for some while.

I wasn't thinking of coming back with that maniac, there had to be another way to get out of here without getting killed. "It may work but it is crazy" My head said to me. I had an idea, maybe if we could jump off the waterfall, maybe we could get out of his grip and that may bought us some time to look for the Pyrus town, but also in the fall we could die but hitting the rocks or just the impact of the water. I looked back at Alice and saw that as me she had the same idea but she was hesitant for a moment. She looked back at me and I nodded at her and at the same time we went underwater once again and we let go of the boulders. At that time the soldiers shot the arrows and I just felt another tingling sensation coming from my left leg but I didn't mind it for the time being, I had to get out of here now. I saw how the waterfall was nearing as if it were coming closer to us little by little. I felt how someone had grabbed me by the hand, and saw that it was Alice and she pulled me out. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me, and without hesitation to look back, the water pushed us and I just felt how the wind brushed up against my whole body, and the water was flowing down behind us. We were actually jumping and I for some uncertain reason I felt greater than ever. I had actually jumped a waterfall.

Everything was okay until we crashed back down to the lake the waterfall descended to. I felt how the water took me back inside of it and how it was dragging me inside of it and I needed to breathe. I kept fighting with the water, until I realized that Alice was not near me, she wasn't holding my hand anymore and that scared me like hell. I started to look around but since the lake was quite big I couldn't see her down in the water. I managed to swim back to the surface and I took a great amount of air into my lungs and I started to look around, until I saw how a strand of orange hair was being pulled down by the water.

-ALICE! - I shouted back at her but she didn't respond back to me and that made me nervous. I started to swim back at where the orange hair was and I went inside the water. I saw how Alice was being pulled by the water down so I swam towards her. I managed to grab her by the arm and I pushed out of the water. I gaped for air while she looked like she was sleeping.

-GOD ALICE, ANSWER ME! - I said to her but she once again didn't answer. I grabbed her by the waist as I started to swim back to where the forest once again began. I manage to place her out of the water and into the new forest, that I didn't know of and I managed to push myself out of the water and laid myself on the ground.

I quickly realized what we were doing, if Hydron caught a sight of us, his guard would probably kill us in an instant. I stood up and ignored the pain shooting in my right leg; I grabbed Alice's hands and stood her up. Before she could fall again I grabbed her by the waist while I placed her whole weight onto me. I started taking baby steps into the forest while I started hearing shouting at the top of the waterfall. I had to hurry; if I didn't for sure we could be dragged back to them and get tortured or killed.

All kinds of plants were growing in that unknown part of the forest while exotic plants were rising to the sunlight in front of them. I felt exhausted it felt like I had been walking a lot of distance in a lot of time but it hadn't even been about 5 minutes since we left the lake. My mouth was completely dry, demanding me to get water and my stomach gurgled but I couldn't afford to sit down and relax, I had to keep going. At least, getting Alice to safety so the other guards could not find her. She was still unconscious from the fall, and I was starting to worry, wondering if she will ever wake up. "Come on Alice, please wake up" I thought to myself as I started seeing the end of the forest in front of us. A smile tugged my lips as I started walking a little faster than before so we could get out of the goddamned place. A blue sky greeted us as a little village could be seen from where we were standing, but out of nowhere I felt how my vision went blurry in seconds. I fell to my knees, dropping Alice beside me. I started coughing like mad. Something was taking the air and oxygen out of my lungs, and I didn't know what it was.

-Help…help! - I said a little hoarsely as I placed both of my hands to my throat and I fell forward to the ground with a thud. This was it. God had planned that if I didn't die back there with Hydron, I would die to unknown reasons and never getting an explanation to my parent's deaths. My eyes slowly gave up and so did the rest of my body, they were letting me leave in peace of this world, but I had to knew better, that life was still playing the game. Before my eyes closed I could see flashes of brown and how my name was said over and over again by a boy.

* * *

**I am such a horirble person for not updating when I said I would, seriously I am such a nasty person... Anyway leaving my feeling aside heh I have finally finished another semester of Highschool (yeah!) Actually I finished it around May, but I didn't have the inspiration to continue writing actually. I am a very slow person. So here's Chapter 5, hope you enjoy it, since I really don't remember much of what I wrote in here (sorry) but I tried my best to finsih it heh. Lately I haven't written any new chapters for this story or my other ones in here, because I have been writing a new story for the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. Yep, I am pretty much stoked on that fandom now (I don't even know why) but I am quite enjoying it. (For the ones who don't know, the fandom is about Jack Frost, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup, yep that's pretty much it) Also I have been pretty stoked with the announcement at the Sony conference of E3 about the KINGDOM HEARTS 3 GAME, NOW IN DEVELOPMENT! YEAAAAH! SEVEN YEARS WAITING. Okay, sorry about that haha anyway leave a review if you liked or not the chapter and I'll be trying to post another chapter around this summer, so Peace Out!- **


	6. Reunited

_**Chapter #6: Reunited**_

Everything is still fuzzy about what happened in the forest, how we got out of there alive is still a mystery to me. But when I woke up, my head was aching, it felt like it was about to explode any minute, and moving was way too painful to do it. I still didn't open my eyes because I was afraid of the sight that could be in front of me, which could have been Hydron capturing us again. But somehow it didn't feel like it, since in the place where I was laid down was a bed. Slowly I opened my eyes, welcoming the sweet rays of sunshine that went through a window to my left. Carefully, I sat up in the bed and the ache of my head was now even worse than before. I took a quick glimpse to my surroundings, or more like the room I was in. There was the window to my left and to my right there was another bed, completely cleaned up, with the bed sheets neatly folded and to the bottom of the room was the door. I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed, not just yet. I clutched a side of my head as it started to ache once more, and found out that it was wrapped around with bandages all over it.

I saw a little mirror hung up on the wall just in front of me and disgusted myself as I saw the reflection it was showing. It was me, but more like if a dozen of horses had ran all over me and squashed me like a little bug. The bandages in my head were clearly there with a little blood stains on them, and my hair was all loose. My eyes showed how tired I was and how much I needed more sleep and relaxing, but who could relax in these past three days. I could also see how many scratches were all over my face. I looked down back at myself and noticed how I wasn't wearing my old dirty clothes from before. I was in a light blue long sleeve night gown. I let out a yawn over my mouth and decided myself that the least I could do, was figuring out where I was right now. I removed the bed sheets from my lower body and found another shocking sight. My right leg was also wrapped up in bandages but the bandages were now almost completely soaked in blood, my own blood. I felt how fear was now soaring up to me and I felt the urge to scream and to cry out. "This was the pain from the lake" I said to myself as I placed my right hand over my mouth remembering. When we were back at the lake I felt pain shooting up from my right leg, but I ignored it so we could get somewhere safe. I tried to calm myself down. "It was probably nothing just a big scratch, yeah that's all" My head said back to me so I could calm down a bit, and the fear would go away.

Suddenly I heard the door click and saw a redhead by the door. It was Alice Gehabic by the door. A smile crept up on her lips as she practically ran to my side and hugged me. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding in and hugged her back, until I felt another wave of pain coming from my leg.

-Ow Ow Ow Ow! Leg hurt! Leg hurt! - I started saying quickly and Alice quickly let go of me with apologetic eyes, and started looking around for something.

- Miyoko! She woke up! - Alice shouted at the door as she returned her eyes on me –Thank goodness you woke up Runo! We were so worried! - She said in an exited tone.

-What do you mean by "we"? - I asked back as I heard that someone else was approaching the door.

-Thank you gods for making this child wake up! - A brunette woman said as she came into the room. She looked like a woman around her mid-thirties with short brown hair and reddish brown eyes. "Wait, those eyes?" They were familiar to me, but I still couldn't place to who they belonged to. She was wearing a beautiful long orange dress while over it was a white apron clearly with kitchen stains. Over her head there was a green bandana, preventing her hair getting in her face. She came towards us while she was holding up a first aid kit in her hands. She placed it carefully on the bed while she took hold of my leg. I gripped onto Alice's hand, since I didn't knew this woman and she was about to do something with my leg.

-Don't worry Runo; she's an expert on these things- Alice said in a soothing voice that made me relax. She then kneeled beside me and gave me a warm smile.

-I am just going to cure that wound once again and change your bandages- The brunette woman said as she too gave me a smile that made my nerves calm down. She opened up the kit and took out a pair of scissors. I didn't quite trust her, but she was the only one closest to being a doctor in the room, so I shut my mouth and said nothing. She cut through the bandage and took it off my leg. I could now clearly look at my leg, and it wasn't a just a scratch down there. It was clearly a hole in there, most part of my skin was now thorn apart in there while more scratches where bleeding out. Air was caught in my throat as the sight of my leg was disgusting and I looked over to the brunette woman. She seemed calm about the wound, so she grabbed out a bottle of white liquid and little pieces of cotton out of the bag. She poured a little amount of liquid in the white fluffy piece of cotton and before pressing it onto the wound…

-This might hurt alright? - She said back to me as I responded with a nod, braving myself from what was coming. She placed the drenched white piece in my leg and it started burning from the moment it made contact. I let out a little scream of pain but quickly shut my mouth and bit my lower lip, preventing myself from letting out another one. Squishing sounds and bubbles were coming out now of the wound and the burning sensation was bigger than before, and now I felt how blood was coming out of my lower lip from biting it too much. The burning sensation faded and I felt how my leg was now being wrapped around in bandages. I sighed out of relief as I started swallowing the blood coming out of my lower lip.

-Runo! You okay? - Alice asked with stress and nervousness in her voice as she and the older woman placed themselves beside me.

-It was hell- I managed speaking a little as I broke into a little smile, reassuring them that I was fine, for the moment anyway.

-Oh my! Where are my manners- The older woman said as she walked towards the door at the end of the room –My name is Miyoko, I'll be downstairs. Alice dear, call me if you need me- She said as she went out of the room.

-Okay, so what is happening here? - I asked Alice as I still eyed suspiciously the door, where Miyoko had run off to.

-Don't worry about her Runo, she after all helped us- Alice said as she took a seat in the bed to the right of mine.

-Want to tell me what happened? - I asked

-I was about to- Alice said as she looked back at me and started the tale of how we got here. So basically, Miyoko's son had found us at the end of the forest and ran back to his parents, meaning Miyoko and her husband, so they went back and brought us into their home. They saw how badly injured we were and healed us with what they had. Later at night, they saw how a couple of the Emperor's guards had reached the town looking for something, or more like someone but left without asking anything. Somehow with help we had been able to make it through the Pyrus village across the forest. The village's name was Bayview.

-You think they are onto us? - I asked at Alice trying to have a serious look on my face the best as possible.

-Of course they are! It's the Emperor's son where talking about! - Alice said as her voice seemed to be nervous as well. Right now we were not only risking our lives by being in this place, but also Miyoko's family and probably the village we are in.

-We have to get out of here before they start attacking- I answered back and Alice quietly nodded at my statement. We had to keep running away from them, until we find something to hold on to. We stayed in a long silence and I sighed loud enough for Alice to hear me.

-Alice, what are you wearing? - I asked as I let out a sort of laugh out of my mouth. She was wearing an outfit the same as Miyoko's, it was a long sleeved red dress which had also an apron tied at her waist and a pair of golden sandals. Her hair was also in one high ponytail.

-It's from Miyoko, she took our clothes to sew them and wash them- Alice said with a pout on her lips, then she turned around and I saw that she had in her hands a piece of clothes neatly folded. –You have to wear them too you know? - She said with a smile on her face.

-Oh no, not happening- I said as I sat on the bed trying to get away from those clothes. –I never, **ever** will use long dresses. - I finished my statement and she just rolled her eyes at me.

-It's wearing this dress or getting killed, you pick- She said as she placed the clothes on my bed and went to the door. –Oh, I'll be downstairs if you need anything. - And she left.

"God, I prefer getting killed" I said loudly in my head but I couldn't afford to risk anyone else. I looked back at the dress and cursed myself; I took it and unfolded it. It looked like Alice's but the difference was that it was mid sleeved, it was orange but it also was long and had an apron on. "I can't believe I am doing this" I somehow managed getting up and standing on my own, well almost since I was resting my arm on the bed. My leg was still hurting and wobbly but not that much; it felt like something dragging me down. If I could barely stand up, that perfectly mean I cannot run "Great, just great Runo". Since there was nowhere I could change my clothes I carefully slipped out the night gown and placed on the orange dress. I looked in the mirror and saw that the dress wasn't all that ugly, I still didn't like it for being long, but it was still kind of … cute. I couldn't find my boots anywhere so I slipped on the pair of brown sandals that were placed in the bed in front of me. My hair was still a mess but I still couldn't find a brush so I decided to head downstairs looking for one. I got out of the door limping and balancing myself with the walls around me, so I wouldn't fall. I got to the steep stairs that led down, so I gripped my hand onto the railings and carefully took a step and a step, trying that the pain wasn't too much for me. With each step I took I had to place almost all of my weight on the left leg, so the right wouldn't be that damaged, but it still hurt. I somehow managed getting downstairs as a gasp of air and relief came out of me. Alice came out of what looked like the kitchen at she slipped her arm around my shoulders, steadying me.

-I can walk, don't worry- I lied to her as I tried to push her off me and she did still watching me with preoccupation and concern.

-Well look at you! - Miyoko came bursting out the door with a bright smile on her face and the bandana she had was gone from her head. – You look gorgeous- she said and told us to go into the kitchen.

-Um… thanks? - I hesitated before I took a seat at a little wood table. The kitchen was not so big like the one I had back at my house. It had the essentials, a stove and a sink to wash the dishes. They also had a pile up of baskets all full with food, like carrots, apples, food from the markets. She took one of the few baskets that were empty and handed it over to Alice, as she looked back at a big window she had over the sink, she drew back a little the curtain and quickly closed them.

-The guards are here to investigate, get out through the back door- She said with a fierce tone in her voice, and without question both me and Alice quickly walked over to the door she mentioned us. I actually didn't know it but Alice did, so it was enough to lead the way. Before getting there Alice turned around and handed me a brush, a rubber band and a bandana, as she began to tying a bandana herself in her head.

-It's to distract them. - She quickly said and I quickly brushed my hair as fast as I could and tied it up in a braid and pulled over a white bandana over it. –Hurry up! - She scolded me when I had finished, she got a hold of my wrist and practically running to the back door, with me lipping from behind. Alice flung the door open and both of us made our ways out of the house while we heard a greeting coming from the door. Alice was still gripping onto the basket as we made our way towards the market, to not look so suspicious about our sudden appearance. I took a good sight once we had arrived at the village or more like the market section of the village. It was full of people everywhere, going from here to there and buying different kinds of foods. There were a lot of little stalls one over another and the people inside yelling their offers, so they could attract more and more people. The town by itself had beautiful flowers and trees all around it, so it was a town quite hidden from the rest. The sun shimmered through the sky and birds sang all around the townsfolk. Alice and I tried to keep our head low but it certainly did not work, we were getting looks from everyone there, I think mostly because of my light blue hair hanging behind me. And I was right there was a point where people were not looking at Alice but at me, it made me feel uncomfortable in every single way. I completely felt out of place, I could see how the people walking around town were usually dressed in some way. The usual clothes used were either of colors red, orange or yellow, and either everyone there had brown hair, red head or they were blond. Then there was me.

Alice kind of felt how everyone else was looking our way so she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me over to the nearest stall to our right. For a moment the staring was gone until we turned around to pick anything from the stall. The merchant man was staring at me with suspicious eyes as I gulped down the knot I had been having down in my throat.

-I would like 3 carrots please- Alice said in a sweet tone of voice, which made the man snap out of his glare and picking up the carrots, as he placed them over the basket Alice was holding. She took something out of her dress that looked like golden coins and muttered a thank you to the man as she once again led us out, to the street.

-Everyone is suspecting Alice- I whispered at her, as she kept leading our way to who knows where. She didn't respond at my statement and silently nodded her head. Both of us knew, how much of a trouble I was being, just because my hair was out of place in this village. We kept walking without a sense of direction until I felt how my hair was being pulled down.

-Ow! - I shouted as it kept being pulled. I managed to push back whoever was pulling my braid down and turned around to see my attacker. I saw four men standing there in front of me, all of them with smug smiles over their faces. It possibly meant they were drunk at this time of the day. Alice without notice also turned around and placed herself in front of me. All of the men let out a "whoo" out of their mouths as they tried to keep their balance in place. Until then we had realized we went far away from the merchant side of the town, and it was mostly deserted in these parts except for a bar that was next to us, and the sand that was replaced instead of the stones as streets.

-Well, helloooo there cutipieees! - One of them said as the alcohol was starting to act in their blood, and their mouths smelled gross.

-Aren't youuu two bea-utiful?!- Another said as the other started to nod or what it seemed like it. "We have to get out of here" My mind said to me. I saw how Alice's shoulders stiffened at how a couple of other men made their ways towards us. We really had to get out of there, I knew that even though we had managed to get out of the prince's clutches, these men where probably twice the size of his guards, and they were drunk, which meant a bigger problem.

Alice carefully looked back at me, and I glanced back at her and almost in automatic we nodded as turned to the men in front of us. About 6 men were surrounding us in a circle, slowly but still damn creepy. "3 for each one" I said in my head. And just when one was about to touch me again, I took hold of his upper arm and flipped him around and he landed on his back to the ground. It would be hard fighting with the wound of my leg but I couldn't afford of being raped by them. He was way too drunk to even reaction and that's when Alice did the same with the other three as the remaining two made their ways towards me. Without thinking it twice, I remembered some of the moves my dad had taught me a while back, when I was around twelve and he really wanted me to defend myself, not that he had to tell me that.

Another one tried to grab me by the shoulder, but I quickly dodged and slapped him right in his right cheek and a kick to the stomach with my left leg and he went down too. Alice was doing well two were already knocked down. The other one approached me and I did what came to my mind and I kicked him hard on his man parts. He groaned and went down as well as Alice's. I let out a sigh of relief and moved away from the men on the floor clearly not understanding what was happening. I was way too tired and my leg started aching almost immediately, if I wanted to fight I will have to use my upper body.

-That was close- I said to Alice as she made her way towards me and began to readjust her bandana in her head, and whipping away from her forehead some drops of sweat.

-You bet- she said when she finished and before we went back to the road of the market she readjusted my bandana and nodded at herself. Then there was a clapping sound.

-I didn't think you could've pulled it off kid, I thought you were going to need my help- A voice said meters away from us. I turned around and there he was. The outfit I had met him in, his shaggy brown hair all tangled in that crazy head of his, marks of oil and grease all over his clothes and those beautiful reddish brown eyes that seemed to make everything better. Now I was able to see the connection, the reason why Miyoko seemed to be kind of familiar. He had the same eyes and tangled hair as she did. Miyoko was Dan's mother.

-Dan- I said his name in a whisper as the silence grew by. Alice looked at him and then back at me, expecting something to happen and out of nowhere I ran. It was quite difficult to do so in my condition, but I couldn't stop. I ran straight at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed in shock but quickly he wrapped his arms around my waist as he rested his forehead in my shoulder.

-You're okay; you're okay- I kept mumbling to myself as he heard me. A little water had formed at the tip of my eyes, but this time the tears weren't of sadness or agony, they were of pure joy. He was also mumbling to himself something that I could hardly hear, something like "you are alive".

We stayed like that more time until I pulled away slowly and hesitantly. He also pulled back but his arms were still wrapped around my body as I rested mine on his shoulders. He was looking straight at me as I did too. His face showed so many emotions that I couldn't even decipher it; he looked like he was worried but happy at the same time.

-I thought…I thought you were dead- he said in a sad tone as he kept looking straight at me, I couldn't help to break into a sad smile, remembering what had happened the time we got separated. We had just met and he was worried about me.

-Well…I'm here aren't I? - I said trying to sound cheerful but it didn't even work for me and he seemed to know that.

-I found you at the lake, and I brought you to my home the minute I saw you- he said still serious expression on his face as I remembered someone calling for me back at the lake, though I didn't manage to recognize the voice. I kept looking at him as he did too and we both broke into a tiny smile.

-Are you guys done? - Alice asked almost behind my back and I let out a little yelp, as I quickly turned around. I had completely forgot that Alice was watching our little scene, that I couldn't help but blush, and let go of Dan as he did the same as his cheeks changed to a little tone of pink. I looked at Alice and saw a little grin she was giving me. "Drat"

-I guess we should head back home huh? - Dan said trying to break the awkward moment that was now brought between us. Alice shoved herself in the middle of us, giving me a knowing grin, which I couldn't help but turn away as my cheeks began to heat up almost immediately.

-Sounds good to me! - She said and motioned to us to walk towards Dan's house.

Before we arrived to Dan's house, Alice started to ask Dan questions about him, as I kept quiet and listened, not that it mattered anyway. I didn't seem to be paying attention; I was rationalizing about the current events. "If Dan is here, and alive…then that means"

-Earth to Runo are you there? - Alice said as she flickered my head with her index finger. I was brought out of my thoughts instantly and glared furiously at Alice, with an intriguing sense coming from my head; I had to ask Dan an important question, about the safety of my best friend, which I didn't even think about before.

-What the hell was that for?!- I said with some annoyance in my voice.

-You weren't paying attention kid- Dan said back as he was holding the basket with the groceries we picked up at the market.

-At what exactly? - I retorted back with my hands at my hips as we came to a stop in front of Dan's house. Neither one of them responded at my question, I started to grow confused. "What the hell are they even thinking?" Was all my head was asking until I heard the galloping of a horse a few feet away? I felt my heart sink for a second until I managed to turn around. There she was, my best friend of all my life, standing a few feet from me. Alongside her, there were standing a couple of neighbors and friends of both my parents. They were alive, not all of them were killed. They didn't seem to recognize me or notice me, until Epona's eyes shot straight up at me. Instantly she let out a neigh of pure happiness. I felt how my eyes became watery as I walked as quickly as I could at her, and tied my arms around her neck, as I quietly cried. The townspeople noticed this and they broke into smiles as well, some of them praying thanks to the gods for me being alive. But I just kept my arms wrapped around Epona as she started to mess my hair with her head. I let go of her and felt the happiest person in the world. She is the most precious gift my parents have ever given me, or the one they gave me. I felt how my eyes were puffy and red from crying, I just couldn't keep the tears from falling, as I watched the other townspeople. Some were not familiar to me, but mostly all of them were. I saw how a little purple haired boy made his way towards me. I remembered him quite well, his name was Baron Leroy, he was two years younger than me, and he used to help me with the horses when I was around seven years old. I had completely forgotten about him until I saw him there. His lips broke into a smile as I walked over to hug him and the other people erupted in cheers as they wrapped their arms around us. People started asking me questions as soon as I let go of Baron, I couldn't even form a word in my mouth with all of the happiness inside of me bobbling up. But as soon, as the good moment came, it just faded away.

We saw how some soldiers from the royal palace made their way towards Dan's house and quickly everyone was scattering around all of the streets, so it wouldn't seem suspicious. Dan took hold of my hand and with the other he took hold of Epona's bridle, as Alice quickly made her way to the door. Miyoko quickly opened the door as we entered and Dan made a knot of the reigns in the front porch of his house.

He was the last to go in as he locked the main entrance and motioned Alice and me to go to the second floor and wait there until he came back. We did as we told, but we still doubted if the soldiers might find us. We got into the room I was sleeping before, closed the door and waited for Dan's signal to come down.

Alice sat on her bed while I kept close to the door; I could almost hear a conversation going down in the floor below, but I just managed recognizing the voices of Miyoko and Dan's.

Minutes and hours passed by and it seemed like eternity until we heard a knock on the door. Miyoko entered with a worried look on her face.

-What happened? - I asked as I sat up from the bed and looked concerned at her. You could see she was nervous and troubled at the same time.

-The knights came to the town looking for you two- She said with a concerned tone as she came towards me –They told everyone living here that if we saw you two, to turn you over.-Silence fell. Alice was also with a nervous look on her face. I was troubled alright, but coming from Hydron, it has to get worse from here.

-What will they do to us? - Alice managed saying after a prolonged silence in the room.

-I don't know- she said as she took a seat beside her and began stroking down her hair, preventing herself from the tears at the tips of her eyes to fall.

-What if the town doesn't turn us over? - I asked back. Miyoko sniffed and wiped away the little tears coming from her eyes.

-They'll search every bit of the town or burn it down- she said as a cry was out from her mouth and quickly covered it. That was not fair. Hydron was going to burn down another town, just for the sake to find me and turn me over, supposedly me being some princess or having something to do with the royal family. I wasn't going to let that happen, not again. I had suffered enough and I could not sit around for Hydron to go mad. A way for him to not burn down the town will be running away that night, but still they will search for me and Alice through water and ground, even air if possible.

-We have to leave then…-I said to myself as I looked back at Alice. She still looked nervous but even though she nodded at my statement. She wasn't going to let Hydron burn it down. But there was also the chance that if we did get away Hydron will still burn down the town, if he went mad. But if he was smart he will know that picking a fight with the Pyrus land would end in disaster for his father, losing a land from his empire would be too much for him.

-You can't leave- Dan said as he entered the room. He made his way towards me and looked straight at me once more. He knew I had to leave tonight, or his town will burn in flames just like mine did, but he was still worried. He sat down next to me and took hold of my hand that was resting on the bed and held it for dear life. Like that was the last time will ever hold me? His breath was steady but still felt like he was nervous that any time now the soldiers would attack. I had to admit I was scared too, Hydron was one of the scariest persons I have ever met, but somehow he was placed in the back of my mind when I glanced to look at Dan. –Where would you go? - He asked with concern.

-I don't know, but we can't let another tragedy happen again – I said with a confident voice, the bravest tone I could find. I had to admit I was scared as hell of the situation, but putting another people's lives at risk was way too much to afford. – And we have to leave tonight- I said my last statement as I looked straight at Alice. She seemed less afraid as she nodded, but I could still see the fear that was shown in her eyes. She as well as I didn't want to go back with Hydron.

-Then I'll go with you- Dan said as he looked at me and squeezed my hand lightly, making my stomach do flips and knotting itself. I looked at him and quickly turned my gaze to his mom. She seemed broken, more than I was. Imagine your only son, going with a girl he just met and probably getting himself killed for it. I didn't want to be the cause of his death.

-No, you have to stay with your family- I said back at him avoiding his gaze and focusing on the floor.

-But I want to go with you- He said that last part that made me have water once again in my eyes, not of happiness of course. Maybe a part of me, really wanted him to accompany me, but another told me he should stay here in his hometown.

-Daniel, please don't-Miyoko started saying with a pleading voice as she was crying as well. She was about to say more until the door opened once again, revealing a black haired man with pale skin and a pair of hazel eyes in his face. He was wearing a similar outfit to Dan's; he had ripped black pants that were covered with dirt as well as his brown camp boots. He was wearing a rolled up white shirt and over it a sleeveless brown vest. He looked sad as well, but he broke his lips into a grin.

-Honey let him go with them- he said extremely calm, as he looked back at Dan's mom with affection and made his way towards her and when he reached her, he carefully hugged her by the waist as she flung her arms around his neck and cried. That man was Dan's dad I supposed. They looked alike, not that much, but they were father and son, they had resemblance to each other.

-But Darling, what if they- she started saying between sobs but her husband shushed her as he rubbed her back with his fingers.

-They'll be alright- He said quietly and in a confident tone of voice. He looked up at Dan and gave him an encouraging smile. I couldn't help but feel sad for them, the scenery was tragic and it brought bad memories as well. Miyoko's sobs quieted down and she stood up. She still looked concerned and preoccupied for Dan, and her eyes were puffy from crying for the situation but she managed showing us the best smile she could manage.

-Alright then, let's go downstairs.-She said as she and her husband opened the door of the room and went down, quickly being followed by us. We reached what it looked like the living room. It contained two couches made from wood and a little table at the center, along the walls paintings were hung up and some flowers were placed at a window. It looked simple but cozy; you could feel welcome in that place. Alice was now by my side as Dan made his way to his parents, and quickly his mom hugged him tightly as well as his dad. He returned the hug without question as Alice and I shared a look of preoccupation.

After a moment of silence passed by, Dan let go of his parents and I could see that he was really worried about them too, even if he wouldn't admit it, he seemed like he wanted to cry. He cleared up his throat and once again showed us that goofy smile of his and I couldn't help to smile as well as Alice.

-So I'll guess we'll be leaving now- He said as looked at me and I nodded back.

-But, where are we exactly going? - I asked. It was true, we didn't have a destination to go to, and just leaving off without a plan seemed like suicide, since past the town it was partly covered in more forest and deadly plants as my father said to me, so you could easily get killed in just a millisecond.

-I think you kids, should be heading to the Metropolis- Dan's father said as he took a step forward. The Metropolis was the center of the whole Pyrus region, so maybe we could find shelter there, since the Pyrus was the one who opposed more with the Emperor. It was said that most of the population in the Pyrus land was covered in refugees, feeling from Zenoheald's claws. It made me shiver just to think of him.

-You think they'll be safe there?- Miyoko asked once she regained her voice, she had cried once again and I felt guilty of causing her so much pain.

-Sure, they take refugees kindly, and after all, the rebellion is there- he said with a bright smile. And this perked up my interest.

-The rebellion? What rebellion? - I asked intrigued with the topic. My parents had told me a while ago that they had heard of rumors of a rebellion going on against the emperor. They looked exited as they told me the news, I didn't want them in danger so I told them, not to join them and they listened to me. But look where it got us into.

-The rebellion that is against the Darkus Emperor- Alice said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She seemed kind of uncomfortable and I remembered that she was part of the Darkus people. Maybe she felt alright with the rebellion going against the emperor but killing her people, friends and neighbors in the process was a whole different thing. –It has been going on for years if I recall correctly- she said.

-How come I've never heard of it? - I asked back.

-News from town to town are difficult to send, Imagine from region to other region- Dan said back with a frown on his face. News hardly got to everyone's ears; it was just the news and gossip between neighbors of the same town not different regions. And if they did get the news of other lands, the events had happened three weeks before.

-So, we'll be safe if we stay with them? - I asked back at no one in particular.

-I suppose- Dan started saying –They'll be happy to help us if we agree to help them take down Zenoheald- Dan had a point there. An eye for an eye. I really wanted to take down the emperor too, he was the reason I got into this mess with my parents, but I didn't want to risk someone else's life.

-Then, we'll go there- Alice said finally with an encouraging smile. I could see in her eyes that she was nervous but she hid it well enough for me not to notice at the first look.

-Alright then, take this with you- Miyoko stepped forward and handed each of us a brown big stuffed bag. –Each and one of them, have the food you'll need to get through the forest, and some medicine in case something happens.- She said as her husband took her side and held her hand for dear life as well. -Runo in your bag I stuffed special medicines and bandages to treat your leg wound so it won't get infected and I managed to stuff in your other clothes as well as you Alice.- She took some steps towards me and handed me a pair of boots. They were my worn out boots that I had traveled with.

-Thank you for everything- I blurted out as I placed on the boots and placed the sandals on the floor.–I'll keep Dan safe for you- I said with a grin, as they both smiled back at me.

-We'll see who'll be protecting who- Dan added with a snicker at the end of the statement while I just glared at him. –I almost forgot- Dan said as he made his way running to the kitchen, and as quickly as he left he came back in front of me as he handed me a familiar weapon. It was a wooden bow and a leather quiver with yellow patterns filled up with arrows. I reached up to them and took them into my hands.

-What is this for? - I asked amazed at the craft of bow. It was perfect, it seemed so delicate that I didn't even want to use for a fight.

- I figured they had taken your trusty weapon, so I made it- He said as he went over to Alice and gave her two daggers as well.

-Wait you made this? How?!- I asked exited. I placed the quiver on my back and the bag I slung it over my left arm, bow still in hand.

-With my great skills. - He said with a mocking tone of voice that made me roll my eyes almost instantly.

-Then I have to practice- Without thinking I slowly opened the door and took in the breezing night of the town. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet. No one was awake except for us; the torchlights at each of the houses were lit up, providing us with enough light to travel. I looked at my side and saw Epona standing up, she was still attached to porch, but she still had her saddle on and her bridle on her face, and I noticed another horse just beside her.

-And who's this? - I asked to myself as I began patting it on the head. The horse was a Black Forest Horse, they are used to take carriages or land work on the forest. It had long and black hair and chestnut eyes, and as well as Epona it had the same equipment.

-He's Milo, my dad's horse- Dan said as he got out of his house as well as everyone else. He came over to Milo and adjusted the bag on a side of his saddle.-We'll take Epona and Milo to travel to Metropolis- He said to me and I nodded. If we went by foot to the Pyrus city, we'll never make it in time for not to be spotted.

-You heard him girl- I said as I released Epona from the knot, and placed my bag on a side of her saddle as well. – We'll make it in no time- I said confident. I placed my bow over my back as well so it wouldn't disturb me. And I glanced back at Dan's parents. –Thank you once again- I said and pushed myself up and hopped onto Epona's back with my left leg and took hold of the bridle's reigns. Alice looked nervous but she casted a smile towards Dan's parents and quickly made her way towards me and hopped onto the back of Epona.

-We'll take off then- Dan said as he hopped onto the back of Milo and gave me a nod, and looked back at his parents –Don't worry I'll be back until they get to safety- he said with a smile and his parents hugged each other as they made their way to the door. HE looked back at me with a challenging look on his eyes. –Ready kid? - He said.

-You bet! - I said back and we took off.

* * *

**Hey you guys! Just like I promised another chapter before I start classes! Don't worry I'll try to update sooner and before I get into next semester. This has to be the largest chapter I have ever written, it has around 7,000 words, I feel so great about it. God I guess I surpassed my writers block for a while. Anyways thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter I am really glad you are still reading the story and liking it! **

**EmpressPyrus: Hello again! I am really glad you liked it and yeah I know I am a terrible person for updating so late! I know! Yeah I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can. I just noticed I haven't updated them in ages, like Christmas from last year, so I already began writing the next few chapter, but there are still things I need to verify though. Anyways, please, I beg you update your stories, for me please. Anyways thanks for reviewing!:) **

**xxXMidnight BlazeXxx: Thanks so much for reviewing! And for your cheers too! **

**Aero'Phoenix: Hey there! I am sorry if I took your last reviews that wrong! Seriously I don't know what happened to me, school or family stuff I guess. Anyways I am thankful that you keep reading this story and that you are liking it so far. And yeah I'll keep you wondering about why Spectra did and said what he said. **

**Also thanks for everyone that favorited or are reading the story now, it means a lot that you guys are liking the story so far, though in the next few chapters, things are starting to get quite interesting if you ask me. Anyways please Review and keep reading! Peace Out!- **


End file.
